Sparks
by Suituuup
Summary: Chloe didn't think getting into a car accident would lead to a date. Firefighter!Beca
1. Chapter 1

**Hey folks! This story was originally a one-shot in response to a prompt on Tumblr but many readers asked if I could turn it into a multi-chap so here it is! Will be 9 or 10 chapters. **

* * *

Chloe's head is pounding. Not like, hangover pounding but more like her head is about to split open, pounding.

Even though her eyes are shut, she can feel the chaos going on around her; loud voices, engines running and sirens going off.

There's something warm and sticky running down the side of her face and she wants to reach out with her hand to wipe it off, but somehow her arm is not responding.

She frowns, whimpering at the jolt of pain spreading from her frontal lobe from the muscle twitch alone. Her brain starts to come out of the fog it's been trapped in for the last twenty seconds.

She was in a car, chatting with Aubrey as the blonde drove to the Barden alumni party a few hours away from Atlanta. Chloe remembers seeing the truck barreling towards them and yelling at Aubrey to look out.

Chloe's eyes fly open, a gasp flying past her dry and chapped lips. She tries to twist her head to look at Aubrey but a sharp pain in her neck makes her cry out.

"Can I get a neck brace in here!" A voice, belonging to a woman, reaches her ears just before its owner appears in her line of vision. "Try to hold still, miss."

"My – my friend," Chloe manages, a few tears spilling out of her eyes as she realizes Aubrey is not talking beside her. The woman slides something cold and uncomfortable behind her neck and straps it tightly, preventing Chloe from moving her head even an inch.

"She's out," the brunette tells her, hands retracting. "She's being transported to the hospital as we speak. She was talking and worrying about you, too. We're working on getting you out, now."

It's only when Chloe's brain registers the words that it also registers the situation. The passenger door is jammed inwards, pinning her right arm and leg.

Chloe has always been claustrophobic, and the realization that she's stuck has panic bubble inside her chest. "I – I'm –"

"Hey, look at me," the young firefighter requests firmly, popping her head into the smashed window as best as she can. Her dark blue eyes lock onto Chloe's, working as an anchor that drags her away from the rapidly rising panic attack. "We're getting you out. We're just getting the appropriate tools. You're safe, and I won't let anything happen to you, alright?"

Whimpering, Chloe nods as best as she can. She hears the woman bark out orders, something about telling someone to move faster, before she's back into Chloe's restricted line of sight.

"My name is Beca. What's yours?"

"Chl – " Chloe tries to swallow the bile rising in her throat. "Chloe."

Beca's smile manages to calm her down as much as possible given the situation. "Okay, Chloe. Hang in there. I need to pop back out to let my colleague work on getting the door open."

"O-okay."

Chloe closes her eyes, trying to focus on her breathing as the sound of metal crushing metal makes her ears scream. It lasts a minute, maybe more, she doesn't know. The pressure on her limbs is released and Chloe draws in a lungful of air.

"Smith, Jones, bring the board!" Beca is back, hovering over her to fiddle with her seat-belt. "Almost there, Chloe. Just a few seconds, now. You're a champ."

Chloe can feel herself slip in and out of consciousness as her body is tipped sideways, transferred onto something flat and hard and lifted out of the car. The only thing she can make out is the bright blue sky and blinding sunlight overhead before her mind slips into darkness.

While Aubrey is discharged quickly after getting to the hospital, Chloe has to run a few tests because of her head injury and an x-ray on her arm, which ends up being broken and put in a cast.

The doctors decide to keep her overnight for observation and Aubrey has just left for the evening, needing her own rest after the traumatic event.

A knock to the door pulls Chloe's attention away from her magazine. Eyes falling on the firefighter from earlier, she raises an eyebrow in surprise.

"Um, hey," the woman says, awkwardly standing in the doorway. Unable to really focus on anything else than her breathing and not having a panic attack back in that car, Chloe failed to realize how sexy the firefighter is; clad in her thick black gear pants held up by thick red suspenders, a navy blue tee shirt and her gear jacket slung over a shoulder.

"Hi." Chloe replies with a genuine smile and a small wave. "Are you going to come in, or...?"

"Right," Beca, if Chloe remembers correctly despite her head concussion, winces and steps in while Chloe stifles a laugh at how bashful she's acting.

Sexy and cute.

Beca points her thumb over her shoulder as she stops by the foot of the bed. "One of my men needed some stitches after our last call so I thought I would see how you were doing while we waited."

"That's nice of you," Chloe murmurs. "I'm okay. Broken arm and slight head concussion, but I'll live. Thanks for pulling my friend and I out of there."

Beca shrugs, jamming her free hand in her pocket. "Just doing my job, miss."

"It's Chloe."

"Right," Beca repeats, a faint blush spreading across her cheeks as she breaks eye-contact. "Chloe. I'm Beca."

"I know. I remember."

"Oh. Right. I remembered your name, too, I just thought it was too forward."

Chloe hums and bites down on her bottom lip to tame the grin threatening to peak through. "Do you pay visits to the people you save on a daily basis or am I an exception?"

"I, um," Beca's radio interrupts her stutter.

"Lieutenant, Swanson is all patched up and ready to go so quit flirting, we're hungry."

Beca groans, closing her eyes briefly while Chloe gives in to a giggle. "Thanks Conrad," she mutters into the device strapped over her shoulder, before looking back at Chloe with a grimace. "That's not- I wasn't-"

"It's fine, Beca," Chloe assures her to pull the girl out of her misery, even if she's throroughly enjoying how flustered Beca is getting over nothing. "I was just teasing, and apparently, so was your colleague."

"She's a pain in my ass," Beca rolls her eyes, before giving Chloe a lopsided smile. "Glad to see you're okay, Chloe. Take care of yourself."

Chloe nodded, watching the brunette shuffle out towards the door. "I'll see you around, Lieutenant."

With another awkward wave, Beca disappears around the corner.

True to her promise, Chloe finds herself on her way to Firehouse 36 a week after she's released from the hospital. Box of cookies tucked under her arm, she shuts the door of her car and walks towards the firehouse. As she rounds the corner, she realizes the firemen and women are in the middle of a work-out; rolling heavy tires, doing push-ups and pull-up and rope climbing.

Not really knowing what to do, Chloe stands there, hoping someone might notice her at some point.

"Hey there, can I help you?" a young man asks when he catches sight of Chloe, dropping his dumbbells to walk over. His shirt says Benji and the word candidate is written under it.

"Yes, I'm looking for your lieutenant?"

"Squad or truck?"

"Um, I don't know. Her name is Beca."

"Okay, just a sec," he says, looking away from her to glance upwards to the top of the rope. "Lieutenant Mitchell! Someone's here to see you!"

Chloe's eyes widen when she realizes Beca was the one doing the rope-climbing, her body temperature climbing up a notch as Beca swiftly slides down and strides towards her, clad in leggings and a sports bra.

She makes the mistake of glancing down at Beca's well-defined abs and feels her mouth dry up.

"Hey, Chloe."

Chloe blinks up to Beca's face, heat blooming in her cheeks. Beca grabbed a towel from somewhere during Chloe's black-out and is now wiping her neck and chest dry. A sweater appeared out of nowhere too, and is now over her shoulders, left open.

"Um, hi!" It takes her a handful of seconds to remember the reason for her visit, and she all but thrusts the box of cookies into Beca's hands when she finally does. "This is for you and your team. From Aubrey and I. Y'know, for your devotion and bravery."

"That wasn't necessary," Beca tells her softly, nonetheless accepting the box with a kind smile. "Thank you."

"I'm not that good of a baker so I apologize if they aren't the best cookies you've ever tasted."

Beca laughs. "Don't worry 'bout it. I'm sure they're fine." Beca's lips tip into that signature lopsided grin. "Cool cast."

"Oh," Chloe glances down at the cast on her arm, covered in doodles from the kids at school. "Yeah. I'm a kindergarten teacher and some of the kids wanted to draw on it so I now have to drag this thing around for the next three weeks."

Beca chuckles. "Well, I like it."

Chloe smiles back as she gathers her guts to ask Beca out. It shouldn't be so difficult, she's done it before, but being surrounded by Beca's colleagues, who are potentially within ear-shot is nerve wracking. Not to mention the fact that she still feels hot all over from witnessing Beca's dexterity and strength, added to the sexy firefighter effect already doing weird stuff to her mind and body.

"Listen,"

They both rush out at the same time after a beat of silence, freezing upon realizing that, then sharing an awkward chuckle.

"Sorry, you go first." Chloe offers, feeling warmth run over her face and neck.

Beca switches her weight back and forth from one foot to another as her hands slip into the pockets of her unzipped hoodie.

"Um, would you like to have breakfast with me tomorrow morning?"

"Breakfast?" Chloe feels giddiness spread to every corner of her body and tries really hard not to bounce on the balls of her feet in excitement.

"Yeah. I'll be on shift until then and I'm likely to sleep the rest of the day off if we get a lot of calls."

Chloe beams. "Okay. Breakfast sounds good."

"Great," Beca says, teeth raking over her bottom lip as though to contain her own grin. "It's a date."

Chloe clears her throat to make sure her voice doesn't take that squeaking tone whenever she's excited or eager about something.

"See you tomorrow, lieutenant."


	2. Chapter 2

Beca takes one last look in the small mirror taped to the locker door before slamming it shut. With a deep breath, she slings her work bag over her shoulder and shakes her hands to get rid of the nerves.

"What's up with you?" Stacie asks, eyeing her with a frown as she zips up her bag. Beca shouldn't say anything to Stacie, out of all people, because she can't keep a secret to save her life, but she's also the best person to get dating advice/how to make someone swoon from

"I, uh, I have a date. A breakfast date."

Stacie gasps, excitement flashing in her eyes. Her eyes get insanely bright and she's nearly jumping on the balls of her feet and Beca regrets telling her the second the words are out.

"It's that redhead, isn't it? The hot girl we rescued the other day that you insisted you had to visit at the hospital afterwards?" Stacie asks, wiggling her eyebrows. "Mean cookies."

Beca grunts. "Mmm. I wish I could have gotten a taste of those myself."

"Whoops." Stacie at least has the humility to look sheepish about it. They shuffle out of the locker room towards the exit, Stacie looping an arm through Beca's despite Beca being allergic to any type of affection and Stacie being damn well aware of that. "I'm glad you're going on a date. Maybe you'll cut us some slack if you get laid."

Beca rolls her eyes, adjusting the sling of her bag over her shoulder when it slips off. "It's not like that."

She feels Stacie eye her with that look at the same time her face catches on fire. "Look at you, you're smitten already."

"I've only seen her a couple times, Stace. But yeah, maybe." She admits, her hands wringing together as she and Stacie walk across the apparatus floor. Chloe has literally been all she could think about for the past week whenever she wasn't out rescuing victims. Her fiery red hair, her sparkling blue eyes and her bright laugh, not to mention the fact she's out of this world beautiful, made it hard for Beca's mind not to wander. "I'm kinda nervous."

"That's because you're overthinking it. Just be yourself."

Beca grimaces, pushing the door open and stepping into outside into the bright morning sunshine. "That's what I'm afraid of. What if I'm too awkward? I don't do... dates."

Stacie tuts. "You'll be fine. Look, Chloe said yes to that date. Clearly you're better at this flirting thing than you think."

Before Beca can object by listing yet another one of her rapidly growing virtual list of insecurities, her eyes settle on the redhead waiting by the curb just outside the firehouse. She's dressed in a forest green summer jacket over a white top, dark blue jeans rolled to her ankles and white sneakers, her hair pulled back by the sunglasses resting on top of her head.

"Come on," Stacie coaxes gently with a encouraging push to the small of Beca's back as she lets go of her arm. "Text me with the details."

With a departing wink, Stacie walks to her own car while Beca gathers up her wits to actually make the rest of the distance to Chloe. As though sensing her hesitance all the way from her spot, Chloe looks up from her phone and sends her a wave, along with a small smile that immediately calms Beca's stomach ache. She tugs at the lapels of her leather jacket nervously, drawing in a long, collecting handful of air into her lungs and striding forward before she can change her mind.

"Hi!" Chloe exclaims when Beca makes it to her level, all bright eyes and cute dimples. "How was your shift?"

Beca tucks a strand of hair behind her ear, another habit of hers whenever she's out of her comfort zone. "It was alright. Nothing major."

"Good."

Beca nods. "Hungry?"

"Starving. Where are we going?"

"There's a place right around the corner," Beca says, motioning down the street with her hand. "We can walk there, I'm just going to leave my bag in my car."

"Sure thing," Chloe follows Beca to her red pick-up truck a few cars down. "Cool truck."

"Thanks, it was my grandpa's. It's kind of old but runs just fine." Beca tosses her bag in the passenger seat and locks the vehicle, turning back to Chloe and pointing across the street. "This way."

She notes Chloe stealing glances at her over the entirety of the short walk there, and lets out a strained laugh. "What?"

"Sorry. I've never seen you in regular clothes before." She observes. "While the firefighting gear is hot, you're totally rocking that leather, too."

Beca sucks in a quick breath, dipping her head down to hide her reddening face behind a curtain of dark hair. "Um, thanks, I guess?"

"I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable." Chloe tells her, features genuine as she gazes at Beca. Her nose wrinkles up in an adorable grimace. "Sorry about that. My brain to mouth filter is not working this morning."

"No, no, it's okay." Beca chuckles and rubs the back of her neck, thinking she might as well come clean before Chloe thinks she's a weirdo. "I'm just a little nervous, sorry."

"I gathered that," she says. "No need to be," she adds with the softest of smiles and shrugs. "It's just breakfast and I'm just Chloe. No pressure."

While Beca wants to argue with that, she simply nods and blows out a puff of air. "Right."

She opens the Diner door, letting Chloe step in front of her and choose the booth she wants.

"Morning lieutenant," Mary greets her the second they've sat down and walks over to pour a cup of coffee. She tips her head towards Chloe. "Coffee for you, too, hun?"

Chloe nods with a smile and a soft thanks, wrapping her uninjured hand around the steaming cup.

"The usual?"

"Yeah." Beca twists her head towards Chloe. "Do you already know what you wanna eat, Chloe?"

"Can I get some scrambled eggs and toast?"

"Sure thing."

Chloe waits until Mary is out of ear-shot to speak.

"So, does everyone know you around here?"

Beca shrugs. "Yeah, more or less. This is the best coffee around here, so we often swing by with the guys to get our fill. Plus, I've been working at this firehouse for close to five years now and we mostly get calls around the neighborhood."

Chloe hums and takes a sip from her coffee. "It is good." She says, setting her cup down. "The um, candidate, the other day asked me if you were the truck lieutenant or... something else?"

"Squad?" Beca supplies with a knowing smile.

"Yeah."

"I'm the Squad lieutenant." Beca feels the nerves vanish as she starts talking about her job. "We specialize in search-and-rescue, natural disasters and water rescue. We're also called on accidents where the way needs to be cleared out to get to the victims. Like for example, your car door that was jammed in and needed to be cut open. Sometimes it's someone hanging off the side of the building and we need to go down with the ropes to get to them, or a building that collapses."

Chloe's eyes widen slightly. "That must be... intense."

Beca nods. "It can be. Especially when you're running after time you don't necessarily have, like in fires or difficult rescues like the one I just described."

"But you manage to stay so calm," Chloe says, awe sprinkling her tone. "When I was stuck in that car, I was on the verge of a panic attack but you managed to make it go away."

Beca reaches over to pour some cream and sugar into her coffee. "Staying cool-headed through any type of situation is what makes a good firefighter. No matter our physical abilities or our level of experience, if we let our fears take over, we're useless." She stirs the liquid around for a few seconds before taking a sip. "And if we do get nervous, which happens once in a while, we can't let the victim know or sense it. It would only make the rescue more difficult if they start panicking."

Chloe leans forward, cradling her chin in her propped-up palm. "Was that your dream as a kid? To become a firefighter?"

"As cliché as that sounds, yes. It kinda runs in the family. My grandfather and uncle were firefighters and I always looked up to them when I was younger. So it was a no brainer, really." Beca states with a lopsided smile. "My dad insisted that I go to college for one year but I dropped out a couple months in and took the tests to get into training. Best decision I've ever made. College just wasn't for me."

She clears her throat, realizing she's been talking about herself for most of the last couple minutes. She usually doesn't get to talk about her job so much, perhaps because most of her friends are firefighters, too. Or perhaps it has something to do with the fact that Chloe seems to be genuinely interested to know more about her.

It's a little unsettling, but she doesn't mind it. She loves her job and could go on for hours about its challenges and the adrenaline rush that never fails to overcome her body and mind when the bell rings to indicate a new call.

Still, she really wants to learn more about Chloe; about her job, her hobbies, her favorite color, her favorite book, and her family.

Man, she's got it bad.

"You mentioned you were a school teacher?" Beca asks, trying to stir herself from her slightly overwhelming fascination for the girl sitting across from her.

"Yeah, in preschool. My days mostly revolve around colors, shapes, numbers and tantrums," Chloe explains with a short laugh, shoulder lifting in a half-shrug. "Nothing too complicated."

"Besides being surrounded by twenty kids and being their first introduction to education?" Beca's eyes widen. "I'd be panicking."

Chloe raises an amused eyebrow. "You willingly run into burning buildings for a living but kids scare you?"

Beca rolls her eyes playfully. "They don't scare me. I'm just... not good with them. I'm terribly awkward, in case you hadn't noticed."

Chloe grins cheekily. "I have, and it's very cute."

A string of huffed grumbles flits through Beca's lips as she crinkles her nose, eyes leaving the compelling twinkling ones across the table to focus on the black liquid she's swirling in her mug. She feels her cheeks warm-up under Chloe's gaze and knows it's most likely to only get worse if she keeps holding eye-contact.

She's thankful for Mary coming around the corner to set down their breakfast plates on the table, the interruption putting a stop to her face catching even more on fire. Beca chuckles when Chloe's eyes widen upon seeing the pile of food on Beca's plate.

"I'm guessing my cookies were bad if you're this hungry?" Chloe asks with a laugh as Beca stabs her scrambled eggs.

"No," Beca assures with a laugh of her own. "I actually didn't get to eat any because my coworkers are rascals and ate all of them while I was in a meeting with the chief."

Chloe gasps dramatically, placing a hand on her chest. "They stole your cookies?"

Beca laughs at how much Chloe sounds like a pre-school teacher even when she's not surrounded by five-year-olds.

"I know, they're the worst. But hey, if they ate them, means they were decent. I just wish I could have assessed that myself."

"Don't worry, I'll bake you other cookies." Chloe assures her with a wink that makes her whole body tingle.

Biting on the inside of her cheek to contain her grin over the idea of a second date, Beca clears her throat. "I might just hold you to that, Chloe."

Chloe's smile only widens and her eyes sparkle even more and Beca starts thinking she needs to control the butterflies – the good kind – erupting in her belly because her reactions to anything endearing coming from Chloe are getting ridiculous.

"Seriously though, are you really going to eat all of this?"

"Yep. Why is that so surprising?" Beca asks. She always eats a lot after her twenty-four hour shift, often too busy to eat properly while at the firehouse.

"Well," Chloe drawls out, as if hesitating whether or not she should say it. "You're... tiny."

Beca's jaw drops. "Making fun of my height, now? You're really pulling at all the stops for that second date, huh?"

Chloe blushes and Beca smirks triumphantly; two can definitely play that game.

"I didn't say it was a bad thing," Chloe points out with an amused expression. "It's cute. Pocket- sized."

Beca's eyes narrow playfully. "You're walking on thin ice, there, Chloe. Calling me cute and tiny."

"Sorry. I'll behave, promise," Chloe lets her know, holding her hands up in surrender before making a zipping motion over her mouth. She goes back to eating her eggs while Beca stares at her with a fond expression. Chloe catches her and covers her mouth with her hand as she chews. "What?"

Beca's face reddens once more as she casts her eyes down to her plate. Good God, get a grip. "Nothing."

"Do I have something on my face?"

"No, no," Beca rushes out, glancing back at Chloe with a quick shake of the head. "You're just... you're beautiful."

She screws her eyes shut. It definitely sounded less awkward in her head.

"Oh, God," she groans, dropping her forehead into one of her hands while Chloe giggles. "I told you, I suck at this. This was super awkward, I..."

Before she can keep sputtering more nonsense out, a warm hand lies atop hers over the table. Beca lifts her head just as slender fingers gently squeeze hers before they retract.

"Stop it," Chloe requests softly with a small smile. "I'm having a great time. And thank you... for the compliment."

Beca heaves her anxiety out of her body in one slow exhale.

"So lieutenant, what do you do when you're not rescuing people?"

Chloe calling her lieutenant has something pull in the pit of Beca's stomach.

"I, uh," she clears her throat as she attempts to get her body temperature back under control. "A few guys from the firehouse and I have a band."

Chloe arches a curious eyebrow. "You make music?"

Beca laughs curtly, rubbing the back of her neck. "We try. Firefighter wages are not exceptionally high so we go to gigs here and there to make a little extra money."

"Do you play or sing?"

"Both. I'm the main vocalist and I play bass guitar."

"Really?" Chloe sits up a little bit, like she can't contain her overflowing excitement. "That's so cool!"

Beca smiles, leaning back in her seat. "Are you into music?"

"Yeah. I used to be in an A Capella group in college. The Barden Bellas, that was our name."

"You were in an A Capella group?" Beca repeats to be sure she's heard correctly. A grin spreads on her face, but she tries to hide it behind her mug while lifting it to her mouth.

"Hey, no making fun of A Capella." Chloe narrows her eyes, waving a threatening finger at Beca.

Beca scoffs. "It's only fair, you've been making fun of my height, dude."

"Dude?" Chloe echoes, both eyebrows flying up.

Beca laughs again, her nose scrunching up. "I call everyone that. It's like... an affectionate nickname or whatever." She waves her hand dismissively to not dwell too much on herself. "Tell me about A Capella."

"Best four years of my life. In hindsight, we were kinda lame. My friend Aubrey insisted that we only sang songs from another century."

Beca's interest is piqued now. She leans forward slightly, cradling her chin in her propped up hand, much like Chloe did before. "Are there any videos of this?"

"No," Chloe mumbles, looking down at her coffee while her blush only intensifies. She covers her face with her hands and groans, eventually peaking through her fingers. "Yes?" She sighs then, hands falling away. "Just don't make fun of our costumes if you do watch it. We look like flight attendants."

Beca wiggles her eyebrows, her nerves steadily evaporating from her system. "Now I really want to watch it."

"Ugh."

They talk about nothing and everything while eating the rest of their food, an hour and a half passing without either of them realizing it.

Beca learns that Chloe is three years older than her, that she likes yoga and running, and that she has a cat named Sassy, after the one from An Incredible Journey, Chloe's favorite film when she was a kid.

Chloe learns that Beca can also mess around on the piano, that she doesn't like movies (to which Chloe gasps dramatically as though Beca told her she had kicked a puppy), and that she's originally from Seattle but was transferred to Atlanta after finishing her firefighter training.

"Shoot! I had to be at school like, five minutes ago," Chloe rushes out after catching sight of the time. She shrugs on her jacket hastily. "Sorry, I hate to run out so quickly."

"I can give you a ride," Beca says, reaching in her own jacket for a twenty dollar bill.

Chloe hesitates. "Are you sure? I don't want to be a bother."

Beca rolls her eyes as a form of answer and stands, throwing the bill over the table. Chloe is about to say something about that, but Beca waves her hand. "It's all good. Come on."

The drive is spent with Chloe singing along to the song coming from the speakers and Beca trying to focus on the road and not on Chloe's beautiful voice.

"Take a right here," Chloe motions with her hand. "That's a cool mix. Who is it from?"

"Um, me?" Beca provides after a beat of hesitation as she slows her truck down to a stop in front of Jefferson Public School. Chloe is staring at her when Beca glances at her. "What?"

"You are full of surprises, Beca Mitchell," Chloe speaks quietly, leaning across the console to press her lips to Beca's cheek. Beca tries not to blush too hard but fails terribly, the spot where Chloe left a kiss tingling pleasantly. "Thanks for the ride."

"No, um, no problem," Beca sputters out, cursing inwardly when her voice goes into an uncharacteristic and embarrassing high-pitch squeaky tone. "Wait,"

Hand on the door handle and ready to step out, Chloe looks back at her expectantly. "Can I, uh, can I have your number?"

God, a teenager would be better at this than she is.

"Check your jacket pocket." Chloe replies, sending Beca a wink before stepping out. "Bye!"

Chloe throws her a wave and a smile over her shoulder when she reaches the steps leading up to the school entrance, and Beca returns them, waiting for Chloe to go inside before checking her jacket pocket.

Sure enough, she pulls out a ripped slip of paper that wasn't there when she reached for that bill ten minutes ago. Wondering how Chloe could be so sneaky, Beca unfolds the piece of paper that has a ten-digit number, along with Chloe's name and a call me :) with what she guesses is supposed to be a panda bear doodled in the corner.

Beca laughs; definitely a school teacher. Or a kid at heart. She's fine with either, and ponders on how soon exactly she can text Chloe about that second date without seeming too eager.

Beca waits for the appropriate amount advised by Stacie (who, of course, didn't pass up the opportunity to make fun of her when Beca texted her), asking her if she wanted to come to their gig in one of the popular pubs of the neighborhood in three days.

The instant response and the excessively cute amount of emojis tell Beca that maybe Chloe had as much of a good time as she did on that breakfast date.

**Chloe Beale [8:35 AM]**

I'd love to :) :) :)

**Chloe Beale [8:35 AM]**

Can't wait to hear your magic, lieutenant ;)

Beca gulps and makes a note to call Jesse later for an emergency rehearsal.


	3. Chapter 3

"Auntie Beca, when can we go for a ride on the truck?"

Beca welcomes the interruption. Jesse has been going on and on about the Star Wars franchise and she's been nodding along and occasionally humming every thirty seconds to pretend she's listening.

She loves him, she really does. He is an amazing firefighter and one of her best friends. She just doesn't like movies. Never has, never will.

Stacie's daughter Alison has been coloring at the Squad table while perched on Beca's lap and is now looking up at her with hopeful green eyes that Beca hasn't really been able to resist ever since Alison came into the world seven years ago.

"If your mom is okay with it, yeah, we can."

"Mom, can we?!" Alison springs up from Beca's lap in a flash and rushes towards where Stacie is cleaning her gear twenty feet away.

"Sure," Stacie allows with a smile, glancing at Beca, then at something past her in the background. "B, your girlfriend is here."

Beca's head snaps over her shoulder so fast she's momentarily concerned she gave herself a whiplash. Chloe is standing by the entrance, holding a to-go cup in each hand as she glances around, presumably looking for Beca.

"Not my girlfriend," she throws at Stacie between clenched teeth, before rolling her chair from the table and rising to her feet. A smile lights up Chloe's face when she spots Beca walking towards hers and Beca finds herself mirroring it. "Hey Chloe,"

"Hi!" Chloe chirps happily. "I know we're supposed to see each other tomorrow night but I was on my way home from school and thought you could maybe use a cup of the best coffee around the neighborhood?"

"You've read my mind," A relieved sound leaves Beca's lips as she reaches to take the cup extended to her. Taking a sip, she sighs contently, noting Chloe added cream and sugar. "Would you like a tour?"

Before Chloe can reply, her attention transfers from Beca to the tiny elephant like footsteps rushing towards them.

"Auntie Beca!" Alison shouts excessively loud in her excitement, slightly out of breath as she reaches Beca and tugs on the material of her pants. Beca crouches down to her level.

"Didn't we have a conversation about no running on the apparatus floor an hour ago?" she asks with a mild-stern look, ruffling Alison's light brown hair.

"Yes, sorry," Alison whispers sheepishly, swaying from left to right as she folds her hands in front of her. "Can we ride the truck?"

"Um," Beca hesitates, eyes switching back and forth from Alison to Chloe. Mimicking her, her goddaughter pipes up before she can.

"It's okay auntie Beca, your girlfriend can come with us!"

Beca closes her eyes and winces lightly, at loss of ways to save the damage done. She doesn't necessarily want to correct Alison and make Chloe believe she doesn't want her to be her girlfriend.

(she does.)

(Wait. What?)

Beca feels her eyes widen at her own thoughts and doesn't know what to do or say past the cacophony building up in her brain.

The only thing she knows is she's going to have a little talk with Stacie for staging this up.

"A ride in the truck sounds super cool," Chloe says, sending Beca a reassuring wink when the brunette snaps out of her conflict with herself. Chloe glances back at Alison, then at the red firetruck parked beside them. "I've never been in one of those before."

"It's awesome, you'll see!" Alison gushes to Chloe, bouncing on the balls of her feet as Beca stands up. "Sometimes auntie Beca even puts the sirens on."

"Dude, don't rat me out," Beca stage whispers with wide-eyes that make Alison giggle. She looks at Chloe, whose lips are curved in a fond smile. "I'm not exactly supposed to do that, turning on the sirens."

"I'll forgive you if you don't, promise." Chloe assures with a wink.

"Alright." Beca takes another sip from her coffee and glances back at her team who are busying themselves with various tasks on this particular slow day. "Stacie, I'm kidnapping your monster!"

"Good riddance!" Stacie shouts back with a beaming smile, blowing a kiss to her daughter from her spot at the back of the garage. "Be good for auntie B, munchkin!"

"Yes, momma," Alison says with a mock-salute that Beca goofily taught her a few years back and somehow stuck.

"I just need to grab my radio and let the chief know, I'll be right back," Beca lets Chloe know quickly, waiting for her nod before turning towards the door that leads into the building. She registers Alison already talking Chloe's ear off as she passes by Stacie on her way in and stops to point a warning finger at her. "You're doing extra push-ups tomorrow for that stunt."

Stacie only cackles in response, unimpressed with the empty threat. Beca comes back from the chief's office and grabs her radio from the squad table, flinging it over her shoulder. She walks to the squad truck and opens the passenger door, lifting Alison onto the front bench seat.

"After you," she says then, gesturing towards the inside with a flourish. Chloe climbs up the steps and settles in the passenger seat, next to Alison. Rounding the front of the truck, Beca makes a beeline for the gear closet located in the side of the vehicule to grab her helmet. She swiftly climbs up behind the wheel. "Alright, let's roll. Ready Ms. Conrad?"

"Yes!"

"You sure you're not missing anything?"

Alison frowns, lips pursed in thought, before she gasps. "My helmet!"

Beca gives her a knowing look and places hers on Alison's head. It says Squad 3 on the front, MITCHELL displayed on the back. "You're Lt. Mitchell for the next ten minutes. I hope you're up for that challenge."

Chloe's laugh catches Beca's attention. Their eyes meet over the top of Alison's helmet, Chloe's twinkling in amusement. "Lt. Mitchell certainly thinks highly of herself."

"Oh, hush," Beca mutters as she turns the engine on and slowly pulls out of the garage. Alison does most of the talking during the ten-minute ride, and Chloe listens intently like the attentive teacher (and person) she is, asking Alison questions and answering the ones Alison fires at her.

Beca learns that Chloe's favorite color is green, that her favorite animals are pandas (which would explain the doodle) and that her favorite Disney is The Lion King, to which Alison squeals, stating that it's one of her favorites, too. The end of the ride is graced with a Chloe and Alison rendition of Hakuna Matata that has Beca mockingly groan and cover her right ear.

"Thanks for the ride, again, Lieutenant," Chloe says when they fall into step after climbing down from the rig.

"My pleasure," Beca replies, bumping her shoulder against Chloe's lightly as they walk towards the group still hanging around the squad table, Alison running ahead of them to greet her mom and tell her all about the ride around the neighborhood. "Come on, I'll introduce you."

The words are out of her mouth before she has the time to figure out exactly how she wants to introduce Chloe.

"Hey guys, this is Chloe," she decides not to be more specific, and gives out the names of her team in turn. "This is Jesse, Cynthia-Rose, Stacie and Luke, who is the truck lieutenant."

"Pleasure to meet you," Luke says in his annoyingly perfect British accent as he rises from his chair to shake Chloe's hand. Beca is blindsided by the undeniable jealousy flaring up inside of her, uncalled for since Chloe doesn't seem fazed or particularly responsive to Luke's notorious charm.

"Still want that tour?" she asks Chloe a few seconds later, to which Chloe agrees with a smile. Beca leads her inside the building, starting by the common room, where Maya, the firehouse dog greets them with a a happy bark. "This is Maya. She's our guard dog whenever we're on calls. We rescued her from a fire when she was just a puppy and nobody claimed her so we took her in."

"Awww. Hi beautiful girl," Chloe gushes, crouching down to pet the German shepherd, who keels and rolls onto her back for Chloe to give her a belly rub. "Yeah, that's a good guard dog."

"I don't think she has any idea that's her job," Beca admits with a light chuckle as Chloe reluctantly stands, promising Maya she'll be back to give another belly rub soon. "So this is where we hang out to eat or watch TV in-between calls. Then you have the control panel over here," she walks down the hall to stand in front of a board. "The calls from the central go through this and are announced on the speakers set up throughout the house. Depending on the nature of the call, we know which team is needed. If it's a small incident, usually only the Truck or Ambo is called, and for anything bigger or a fire, Squad is also summoned. The central gives us the location and the nature of the call and off we go. We have a light emergency alarm and another one for big emergencies."

"What's the craziest call you've experienced?" Chloe asks, crossing her arms over her chest as she leans against the wall. "If you don't mind me asking."

"Not at all." Beca gives it a few seconds thought. "I think it was a bus accident a few years ago. It was full of kids and had rolled onto its side after a collision and taken down the electrical post when it crashed. A live cable had ripped and was sizzling just above the bus." Beca remembers how her body and mind had momentarily frozen as she assessed the situation, before she kicked into gear and started to shout out orders. "Somehow the power couldn't bu cut off. We had to act fast and be extremely cautious because of the electricity hazard. Every rescue holds its amount of pressure but accidents involving kids are always more daunting." Beca shrugs, burying her hands in the pockets of her navy work pants. "They're... kids. I think you understand what I mean, as a teacher."

Chloe's head bobs up and down. "Completely. I can't even imagine dealing with an accident like that."

"Yeah... Thankfully everyone made it out okay, but it's not always the case."

Beca tries not to dwell too much on how many people she's watched die because they got there too late or because they didn't have a chance to survive to begin with. No matter how good of a firefighter she is, or how amazing her team is, there are situations that are simply out of her hands.

Chloe hums and is silent for a beat. "I can't believe you told me you were awkward with kids. From what I've witnessed, you're pretty amazing with them."

Beca feels her cheeks warm-up, but she's glad for the switch in conversation. "Just with Alison. I've known her since she was a baby. Stacie and I go a long way, we met during training and I've been stuck with her ever since."

"Well, she seems like a pretty cool kid."

"She is. Too much like her mom, sometimes," Beca grumbles with an eye-roll, then clears her throat and tilts her head towards the hallway. "This way."

"You get your own office?" Chloe asks, stepping into Beca's quarters. It's not very big, just enough space for a single bed, a desk and a chair, a small window being the only source of outdoor light.

"Yeah, the perks of being lieutenant, I guess." Beca says with a shrug, leaning against the frame at the foot of the bed

"You're really young to be a lieutenant, aren't you?" Chloe asks as she ventures in front of the pictures lined up on the only shelf. She glances back at Beca. "I'm not saying this in a belittling way, just like, I'm kinda impressed."

"The fact that I'm a woman is usually more surprising to people. But yes, I'm quite young to have so many responsibilities." Beca admits. "Some people like to say I got promoted because of my uncle, who works for the Fire Department."

"Well, you seem like a good leader, from what I gathered when you guys rescued me. I was in and out of it but I still remember you barking out orders very decisively and getting me out in no time."

"I guess. I have an amazing team of firefighters, so that helps, too."

"Is this you and your grandpa?" Chloe asks, picking up the frame off the shelf.

Beca smiles fondly. "Yeah. I must have been seven or eight when this was taken. I had brought him to career day. I didn't want to bring my dad because I thought that being a teacher was boring." Beca chuckles when she realizes she is standing in front of one. "No offense from my seven-year-old-self."

Chloe giggles, shaking her head. "None taken."

"So yeah, I asked my teacher if I could bring my Papa instead and I think he was very proud to come."

"I bet. That's cute." Chloe muses, eyes falling back to the mini-Beca beaming in the photograph, hoisted up on her grandfather's shoulders with a helmet way too big for her head falling in front of her eyes. "He must be even prouder that you became a firefighter like him."

Beca's smile morphs into a pained one and she can see the flash of realization on Chloe's face, quickly followed by regret for mentioning that.

"He, um, he didn't get to see it. He died on duty when I was twelve. Factory fire."

Her sadness is reflected in Chloe's eyes the second the words leave her mouth. Beca clears her throat, feeling the familiar pang in her chest. She hasn't talked about her grandfather in a long time, especially not to someone she met ten days ago. But that's the thing with Chloe, Beca has found out on their breakfast date just two days before, she makes Beca uncharacteristically comfortable when it comes to sharing stuff about herself.

"I'm so sorry, Beca."

"It's okay, it was a long time ago." Beca eventually says, in all honesty. "Anyway, that's partly why my dad was so reluctant to me becoming a firefighter. And I can't blame him, it's a dangerous job but... I didn't see myself do anything else, except making music, maybe."

Chloe sets the frame down, taking a few step towards Beca. "And from the one mix I heard, you seem to be pretty good at it."

"I don't know, I just, uh, borrow sound that already exists."

"Doesn't mean you're not talented," Chloe points out, tilting her head to the side.

Beca shrugs. "Speaking of talents," She says, eager to draw the conversation away from her. "I still haven't had the chance to witness yours at A Capella."

"Oh, I had forgotten about that," Chloe mutters with an embarrassed laugh. "Can't escape it now, can I?"

Beca's mouth tips to one side into a lopsided smirk. "Nope. You've heard my mixes, it's only fair."

"Alright, then," Chloe fishes out her phone from her back-pocket, a reluctant sigh flitting through her lips. "Promise you won't make fun of my costume, though."

Beca makes a cross motion over her heart and nods. Chloe thumbs through her phone for a little while, then turns to lean against the rail of the bed beside Beca. She presses play to a YouTube video and Beca sees about eight girls walking on stage in what indeed looks like a flight attendant costume, scarves tied around the neck and all that jazz.

A snicker flies through Beca's mouth before she can help it or hold it in, and she clamps her teeth hard on her bottom lip.

"Sorry," she whispers, and while Chloe glances at her, she seems to let it slide. The first notes of I Saw the Sign however, make her resolve crumble and she bursts out laughing.

"Beca!" Chloe reprimands, even if she's laughing along, video forgotten. She shoves Beca lightly. "Stop laughing!"

"I'm sorry," Beca half-heartedly offers, reaching up to wipe a tear in the corner of her eye. She twists her head towards Chloe, softening at the sight of Chloe's adorable, guilt-generator pout. "Aw."

"I don't like you." Chloe mumbles, frowning heavily. Beca chuckles, angling her body toward Chloe's.

"Mm," she hums doubtfully. "I think you do."

She briefly wonders where the awkward Beca scampered off to, but chooses to embrace her spur of confidence rather than sputter out nonsense instead. Chloe raises and eyebrow and turns towards Beca.

"What gave me away?" Chloe asks, tone dropping to a murmur that makes a chill shoot down Beca's spine.

Licking her lips, Beca wills herself to act cool, and locks eyes with Chloe's compelling blues. "Well, the cookies were a big hint."

"Those were 'thank you for saving my life' cookies, not 'would you go out with me' ones."

"Sure," Beca drawls out. Her eyes drop to Chloe's lips before she can really help it, then back up before she can give in to the sudden desire to lean closer and kiss Chloe. "So you're saying that you came here just to thank me and had no intention of asking me out?"

"Alright, smarty-pants, maybe that was my original plan."

"Mm, I _knew_ it," Beca boasts triumphantly, setting her right hand along the railing to keep it from curling around Chloe's hip and tugging her closer. "You wanted to bribe me with cookies."

"Oh, I don't think I needed to bribe you," Chloe fires back with a smirk of her own, eyes narrowing. Beca doesn't have a comeback at hand, simply because Chloe is right. "You were the one who came to visit me at the hospital and put the ball in my court, remember?"

"Fine." Beca admits with a soft sigh, flicking her eyes up towards the ceiling while Chloe giggles. "Guilty."

"Well, I'm glad you did."

"Yeah?" Beca voices with a tilt of her head, eyes dropping to Chloe's lips once more as she feels her body stir towards Chloe's like a magnet. She remembers walking down the hall towards Chloe's room, stopping, turning around, stopping, and finally giving herself a kick in the butt to walk into her room.

Chloe only hums in confirmation, her own eyes flitting down to Beca's mouth. A knock on the door interrupts Beca in her train of thoughts regarding whether or not now is an appropriate time to kiss Chloe.

"Come in," Beca calls out, stepping away from Chloe to turn her attention to the door.

Benji pops his head in, obviously surprised to see someone else in there with Beca. "Um, sorry Lieutenant, the um, the Chief wants to see you."

"Thanks, Applebaum, I'll be right there."

Benji nods, closing the door behind him just as Beca focuses back on Chloe with an apologetic expression.

"I guess that's my cue," Chloe says softly, offering Beca a smile. "I'll see you tomorrow night, then?"

Beca nods, but then her hand shoots out to gently wrap around Chloe's good wrist as Chloe walks past her in direction of the door.

"Wait, um," she clears her throat, the corner of her mouth lifting up in a smile. "Would you like to stay for dinner? It's nothing fancy but – "

"I'd love to," Chloe says before Beca can come up with something to convince her.

"Okay, cool. I shouldn't be long, feel free to stay here or hang out with the guys in the common room."

After her chat with the chief regarding the Firehouse budget and need for new equipment, Beca walks towards the common room half-an-hour later. She stops in the doorway and leans against the wall as she observes Chloe hitting it off with her colleagues, Alison perched on her lap as they watch Benji perform a magic trick.

Chloe's eyes meet hers as Beca moves to stand behind the counter of the kitchen area, and Beca sends her a small wink before she starts pulling out pans and pots.

"Am I seeing things," Cynthia-Rose drawls out, sitting up in her seat and squinting at Beca from her spot around the table. "Or are you going to cook?"

Beca narrows her eyes back. "I'm making dinner."

A series of gasps fill the room, along with dropped-jaws. Chloe gives Beca's team a quizzical look. "Why is it so surprising?"

"Beca hasn't cooked since 2010, probably, in her candidate days." Stacie chimes in, smirking as she leans back in her chair. "You should come around more often, Chloe, I have a feeling it has something to do with you."

Beca's squint morphs into a glare and she starts looking for something to chuck at Stacie's head. Thankfully, Chloe chooses to ignore Stacie's teasing.

"What's a candidate?"

"The rookie of the house," Benji explains from his spot across from Chloe, pointing his thumb at his chest. "That's me. And I will be candidate until the next firefighter fresh out of training comes around. Until then, I'm the one who cooks."

A collective groan has Benji flush to a deep red and sheepishly add, "And I'm not... very good at it."

"Nah, he's okay," Cynthia-Rose pipes up. "Not as good as Masterchef over there," she continues, jerking her chin towards Beca, who pretends she doesn't hear that (talk about pressure, now) as she sets a bunch of vegetables she took from the cage onto the counter. "But the food is edible at least."

"Need an assistant, over there, Masterchef?" Chloe calls out teasingly. Beca lifts her eyes to find Chloe smiling at her.

"You're a guest," Beca says, shaking her head before focusing back on chopping the onions. Next thing she knows, Chloe is by her side, washing her hands at the sink and taking one of the tomatoes Beca set out.

"Diced or sliced?" Beca twists her head to the side to look at Chloe. Her hair has been pulled up in a messy ponytail and her blue eyes are sparkling and Beca is pretty sure she's experiencing shortness of breath from just gazing at her. "Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah," Beca nods, blinking twice in slow succession. She shakes her brain out of the sudden fog it's trapped in and clears her throat, breaking eye-contact before she loses every word in her registry. She hears a couple of snickers coming from the table and groans internally, knowing they've got an audience. "Perfect. Um, diced, please."

They cook in comfortable silence, Beca giving instructions here and there. Chloe sings along to some songs on the radio tucked in the corner of the kitchen, and Beca finds it harder and harder to control her growing attraction towards the other woman as the evening progresses.

Alison entertains them all over dinner, until her dad comes to pick her up around eight o'clock. Chloe insists on helping with the dishes, before she announces she should get going as it's a school day tomorrow.

"I'll walk you out," Beca says as she dries her hands with a dish towel. She tosses it onto the counter when she's done and shrugs on her hoodie that she left on the back of her chair at the end of the table.

"Thanks for having me, guys, it was nice meeting you all." Chloe says with a general wave to Beca's team.

"You're welcome whenever, Chloe," Jesse offers. "See you at our gig tomorrow night, then."

"Looking forward to that," Chloe replies, before following Beca towards the exit. The air is chillier when they step out, and Chloe tightens her jacket around her frame. "I'm parked a bit far, couldn't find any closer spot earlier."

"That's fine," Beca assures her, falling into step with her after closing the door behind them. They are silent for a stretch, Chloe occasionally observing the starry-sky above them and Beca gathering up her courage to take her hand. As they round the corner to step into the street, she tentatively slides her hand into Chloe's.

She forgets how to breathe until Chloe laces their fingers together and gives Beca's hand a squeeze, as though sensing her nerves and wordlessly letting her know the move is okay.

They reach Chloe's car a bit too soon for Beca's liking. Chloe lets go of her hand to unlock the vehicle and set her purse inside, turning back around towards Beca.

"Thanks again for dinner. It was amazing," Chloe nibbles on her bottom lip. "And I kinda feel self-conscious about making you those cookies, now."

Beca laughs quietly. "Nah, I'm sure they're awesome."

They share a somewhat timid smile, as though they are both expecting something to happen and Beca wonders if she should ask Chloe if she can kiss her or swallow her slight apprehension and just go for it.

She elects the latter and, after a quick skim of her eyes to Chloe's lips, slowly leans in to brush a soft kiss against them, pulling back just slightly to gauge Chloe's reaction and give her an out should she want to.

Chloe's hand on the side of her neck and the slight tug she feels tell her Chloe seeks more, so Beca tilts her head to the side, nudging her nose against Chloe's before slanting her lips against hers in a firmer, bolder kiss, one that makes Beca breathless in a whole new and wonderful way.

Her hands leave her sides to curl around Chloe's hips and gently pull her closer. Any thought of keeping this a chaste kiss evaporates when Beca registers the low, throaty sound produced by Chloe that has unexpected warmth spread in the pit of her stomach.

Beca quickly loses track of time or of the number of kisses they share. A car passing by makes them break apart and Beca pecks Chloe's smiling mouth one last time before completely peeling herself away.

Chloe's tongue darts out to lick her lips and Beca finds herself mesmerized, curling her toes into the sole of her shoes to root herself to the ground before she pushes Chloe against the car and shows her just how much she wants to keep going.

"Um," Chloe clears her throat, eyes fleeting to anywhere but Beca's as a faint blush rushes over her cheeks. "I'll see you tomorrow night?"

Beca inhales sharply, the warmth spreading to ever corner of her body as the mere prospect of that plan. She nods faintly, just as Chloe's hand slides down her neck to curl into her hoodie and tug her in for another, albeit shorter kiss.

"Have a good night, Beca." Chloe whispers, letting her go and sliding into her seat. "Thanks again for dinner."

"You too. Drive safe," Beca says, waiting for Chloe's nod before she gently shuts the door for her. She remains by the curb until Chloe drives away, and walks back towards the firehouse with a spring in her step that feels slightly unfamiliar.

Just like the flutters in her stomach or the permanent smile marking her cheeks hurt.

She should listen to that little voice in her head that this is headed towards feelings and a possible relationship that she knows she's not cut out for, but it's drown out by the content singing of her heart.

And for now, she simply doesn't want the music to stop.


	4. Chapter 4

Chloe wakes up on the day of the Beca's gig with thrill tingling her limbs. She gives in to a long morning stretch, letting out a content sigh as her body falls back against the mattress.

Reaching across her bed to grasp her phone, Chloe rolls onto her stomach, propping herself on her elbows as she presses the home button to ignite her screen.

A message from Beca draws a genuine smile on her lips.

**Beca [6:30 AM]**

_Good morning, Chloe :)_

**Beca [6:30 AM]**

_Hope you had a good night's sleep. Are you still coming tonight?_

**Chloe [6:55 AM]**

_Hi :)_

**Chloe [6:55 AM]**

_I slept well, thank you :) I hope your night shift wasn't too crazy and that you got enough sleep, too._

**Chloe [6:55 AM]**

_Absolutely._

**Chloe [6:55 AM]**

_Do you mind if my best friend comes along with?_

After hitting send, Chloe gets up, thumbing through her Spotify app for her shower playlist as she walks to the bathroom. She turns the shower spray on the second she walks into the bathroom, shedding her t-shirt and shorts and tossing them in the hamper before stepping under the hot water.

After drying herself and putting her work clothes on, Chloe checks her phone as she walks to the kitchen to make herself a cup of coffee. She smiles upon reading Beca's answer.

**Beca [7:03 AM]**

_Uh oh, am I going to get the best friend talk?_

Chloe bites down on her bottom lip to keep a laugh in. Aubrey has indeed previously given her exes the best friend talk, but only once Chloe was in an established relationship with them. Not when it was... still to be decided, like with Beca.

Ever since that wonderful kiss outside the firehouse, it's all Chloe has been thinking about, really. She knows she likes dating Beca and would like it to make exclusive. She doesn't know however, where Beca stands on that, and the last thing she wants is to rush her, because, under all that awkwardness, Chloe definitely got a glimpse of layers of insecurities.

**Chloe [7:10 AM]**

_Nah, you should be fine. Hopefully._

**Beca [7:12 AM]**

_Hopefully? Well, that sounds promising._

**Beca [7:12 AM]**

_Can I get any tips in order to pass that best friend test?_

**Chloe [7:13 AM]**

_Nuh huh. Where would the fun in that be?_

**Beca [7:12 AM]**

_Geez, thanks. Throwing me into the lion's den._

**Chloe [7:13 AM]**

_Drama queen :p_

**Beca [7:13 AM]**

_Yeah yeah_

**Beca [7:13 AM]**

_Your best friend is more than welcome. I just hope he's not a 6'3 dude who goes to the gym everyday. I'm strong, but still ;)_

**Chloe [7:14 AM]**

_You're an idiot :p_

**Beca [7:14 AM]**

_Can't argue with that one._

**Beca [7:14 AM]**

_As much as I enjoy talking to you, I've got some paperwork to take care of._

**Chloe [7:15 AM]**

_Go back to work lieutenant. I need to get ready for school and you're distracting me!_

**Beca [7:15 AM]**

_Right, right. Looking forward to seeing you tonight, Chloe._

**Chloe [7:15 AM]**

_Me too. Stay safe out there._

**Beca [7:15 AM]**

_Always._

With a soft sigh, Chloe leans back against the counter and covers her face with her hands as she lets out a tiny squeal of happiness.

Beca was certainly unexpected and while Chloe tries not to think about it too much and give herself false hope, she has the feeling she's just found something great.

Her day goes excruciatingly slow. Her kids are too excited that it's Friday to sit still and Chloe can't blame them. She is beyond excited about seeing Beca play tonight and wishes the bell would ring an hour earlier today.

When it does, she drives home, where she spends about thirty minutes on deciding what to wear. She goes for something simple; a loose white blouse, black skinny jeans and brown ankle boots with a small heel. She doesn't do much with her hair, preferring to let it naturally fall on her shoulders, and keeps her make-up minimal; a line brown eye-shadow, eye-liner and a light prune shade of lipstick.

Somehow, despite the simplicity of her outfit, Aubrey knows what's up when Chloe goes to pick her up a few hours later.

"You look very nice," she comments with a quirked eyebrow, hints of suspicion in her tone. Chloe glances at her before pulling back onto the road. "So who's this mystery person that's got you so eager to go to a bar gig?"

Chloe nibbles on the inside of her cheek, thinking for a second before she speaks. "You remember that firefighter that pulled us out?"

Aubrey frowns. "There were more than ten firefights, Chloe, and I wasn't really paying attention to their faces. Care to be more specific?"

"Her name is Beca. Or lieutenant Mitchell. She came to visit me at the hospital the day of the accident and... she asked me on a date when I dropped the cookies off the other day."

"What!" Aubrey cries out in half-surprise and, by the look on Aubrey's face when she looks at her, half-excitement. "You're going on a date with her?"

"I went, actually. Last Sunday. And we saw each other again a couple days ago when I swung by the firehouse."

"And you're only telling me this now?" Aubrey asks incredulously. "I wish I would have known, I would have prepared my best friend speech."

"Nope, _no._" Chloe shakes her head with a laugh. "I don't want you to scare her away. I... I _really_ like her, Bree."

She feels Aubrey stare at the side of her face for a little while. "Okay, fine. I'm just looking out for you, you know? No offense but you're really good at picking the bad ones."

Chloe winces. Aubrey makes a valid point; most guys she has dated over the last three years ended being jerks and dumping her for no apparent reason after a few months.

"I don't think that's the case this time around, Bree. Beca seems... genuine and loyal."

"Alright," Aubrey says, doubt still tainting her voice. "I hope you're right."

They get to the bar ten minutes later, half-an-hour before the start of Beca's gig. Chloe pulls her car along the curb a few hundred yards away, surprised by the number of vehicles already parked nearby the bar.

She immediately spots Beca when they walk through the door, up on the makeshift stage at the back of the room, fiddling with some cables, a bass guitar strapped to her shoulders. She's clad in a tight tank top, a red plaid shirt left open and dark skinny jeans, biker boots on her feet.

Chloe's mouth dries up instantly as she takes in the full rocker look, and wonders when Beca's style will stop having this effect on her.

"So..." she hears Aubrey drawl out and nearly jumps out of her skin, having forgotten all about her best friend's presence next to her. "I'm guessing this is Beca over there?"

Chloe nods, still looking for her voice lost somewhere within her. She clears her throat and glances at her best friend.

"Come on, I'll introduce you." Chloe says, leading her through the cloud of people hanging around the room nursing their drinks as they wait for the show to start. She bumps her shoulder against Aubrey's when they are still out of sight and out of earshot from Beca. "Be nice."

Aubrey nods and gives her a reassuring smile just as Beca spots them.

"Hey," the short brunette greets with her trademark smirk, pulling her guitar strap over her neck and setting it against its stand before hopping off the stage. Chloe notices Jesse and another guy that she's never seen before fiddling with the drums. "You made it."

"Of course we did," Chloe says naturally, a beaming smile stretching on her face. "Beca, this is Aubrey. Aubrey, Beca."

"Hey, glad to see you're okay after the accident," Beca tells Aubrey, extending her hand towards her. "It's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you, too." Aubrey replies, returning the handshake.

"Hey Becaw, have you seen the aux cable for the acoustic gui – Oh, hey Chloe," Jesse appears in Chloe's line of sight, but his eyes are already focused on Aubrey. "And Chloe's beautiful friend whose acquaintance I would really like to make."

Aubrey raises an eyebrow at that, Chloe smiles in amusement, while Beca scoffs.

"Put it back in your pants, Casanova," she tells Jesse with an eye-roll. "And the cable is," Beca bends down to reach for said-item in the empty guitar case behind her, shoving it into his chest. "Right _here_."

"Thanks," Jesse says, reaching out to ruffle Beca's hair. He turns back to Aubrey while Beca curses under her breath and pats her hair down. Chloe's cheeks are starting to hurt from smiling too much over the exchange. "Can I buy you a drink when we take a break?"

Chloe expects Aubrey to turn him down, but to her surprise, her best friend blushes and nods. "Sure."

Jesse grins, sending Aubrey a quick wink as he climbs back on stage. "Cool."

"Drinks, right," Beca says, shaking her head slightly. She takes Chloe's healthy hand, lacing their fingers loosely. "Come on."

Beca leads them to the bar, catching the attention of the blonde bartender standing behind the counter.

"Hey Ames," Beca calls out over the background noise. "This is Chloe and Aubrey. Anything they order goes on my tab, alright?"

"Sure thing, short stack." The blonde does a mock-salute while Beca rolls her eyes. "What can I get you, ladies?"

"A beer for me, please," Chloe says and beside her Aubrey orders a martini as Chloe turns to Beca. "You don't have to do that,"

"It's no biggie," Beca assures her, waving her hand dismissively. "I have to get back to setting up. I'll see you in a little bit?"

Chloe nods, catching Beca's wrist just before she walks past her. Not wanting to put on a show with Aubrey standing right there, she fights against the temptation to kiss Beca senseless (has she mentioned Beca looks extremely hot tonight? Right.) and settles for quick kiss on the cheek. "Okay, now you can go."

The blush on Beca's face is quite endearing as her eyes jump back and forth between Chloe and Aubrey. She clears her throat, dips her head, rubs her nose and finally walks away.

"What's his name?" Aubrey asks after a few minutes of small talk, just when Chloe was starting to wonder when Aubrey would bring it up. Aubrey got out of a messy relationship just over a year ago, and Chloe really wishes she would get back in the game, but Aubrey has so far been hesitant. She is glad she's showing interest again, even if it's just for a fling. Plus, Jesse seems like a genuinely sweet guy.

"Jesse. He works with Beca."

"He's kinda cute."

Chloe hums absentmindedly, having trouble tearing her eyes away from Beca as she tunes her guitar. As though sensing Chloe's gaze on her, Beca looks up and catches her with her hand in the cookie jar. She winks and smirks, and Chloe feels her face warm up as she glances elsewhere.

If Beca's style did a number on her when she first walked in, it was nothing to the effect Beca's voice has on her every cell of her being.

From the opening notes, Chloe falls head first. Beca's voice is smooth, steady and powerful as she gives a rendition of Hozier's _Take Me To Church._

Her guitar skills are next to flawless and the whole imagery is giving Chloe's body a hard time to maintain the same temperature. She thinks it can't get any worse, but then Beca strums the opening chords to a song she knows all too well. The following lyrics coming out of Beca's mouth lead her to near-insanity.

_"You shout it out, but I can't hear a word you say, I'm criticized, but I get on."_

She notes Aubrey staring at her in her peripheral and feels her face redden. Raising her beer bottle to her mouth in hopes the chill ale will cool her down, Chloe downs the rest of it in one go.

"You've got it _bad_," Aubrey quips when the song ends (to both Chloe's disappointment and relief), throwing Chloe a knowing smirk. Looking back to the stage, she notes Beca's band is taking a break as Beca sets her guitar down. The brunette swings by the bar before she walks to Chloe and Aubrey's table, handing Chloe another beer since hers is empty.

Chloe considers downing that one, too, because her body feels like it's on fire and Beca's proximity isn't really helping.

"You okay, Chloe?" Beca asks after a beat, concern etched in her features as she lies a hand on Chloe's arm. Chloe notices Aubrey is too busy flirting with Jesse to keep making fun of her. "You look flushed."

"It's, uh, it's really warm in here," she offers as an excuse, giving her shirt collar a few tugs to create a flow of air. "Do you mind if we hang outside for a bit?"

"Sure," Beca takes her hand once again (Chloe hopes her palm is not too clammy) and leads her toward the exit. The moment they step outside, Chloe takes the lead and rounds the corner of the building, thankful to find a somewhat dark, empty alley. She turns around, pushing Beca against the brick wall gently before claiming Beca's lips with hers, swallowing Beca's squeak of surprise.

Beca recovers quickly however and pushes back just as ardently, her hands coming to rest on Chloe's hips as Chloe's fingers thread through her hair.

The heated kiss abruptly ends when the need for air becomes too strong. Chloe rests her forehead against Beca's, who seems as breathless and dizzy as she feels.

"Damn," Beca drawls out, squeezing Chloe's waist as she blinks. Her eyes are a bit hazy and unfocused. "You're really good at that."

"You sang Titanium," Chloe blurts, as though that fact is enough to explain her actions.

"Yeah...?"

"It's my jam," Chloe adds. She clears her throat, biting down on her bottom lip before releasing it and stepping closer to whisper the rest in Beca's ear, "My lady jam."

"Your – " Beca frowns, then her eyes widen in acknowledgment and red rushes to meet her cheeks. "Oh, I see."

"That was unbelievably hot, and you've ruined the original version for me, so I'm going to need a recorded version of your cover."

Beca's eyes widen even more, nearly popping out of their sockets. Chloe thinks back on her words and gasps.

"Not for that reason!" she says with a hearty laugh, delivering a slap to Beca's arm.

"Sorry! You said that it was your lady jam, so I thought..." Beca's face scrunches up in embarrassment. "Never mind."

Chloe shakes her head, closing the gap between them to press her lips to Beca in a more controlled, less hormonal kiss. "You're killing it out there."

"You think so?" Beca asks, while albeit surprised, seeming genuinely appreciative of Chloe's praise.

Chloe hums with a smile. "Totes."

"Thanks, Chlo," the nickname seems to flow out of Beca's mouth without too much of pondering from her part, and Chloe loves just how natural it sounds on her tongue. Her heart flutters in her chest, and a handful of butterflies are now flapping away in her belly. Aubrey is right; she's got it bad. "I still have another half-hour to go, but I'd really like to do some more of that," she pauses to kiss Chloe tenderly. "after I'm done playing."

"Definitely," Chloe husks out, dipping in for another kiss. Beca smiles and nods, pushing off the wall to lead her back inside.

The second part of their performance is just as good as the first one, the band covering some more famous songs and others that either Chloe doesn't know, or they are originals. Either way, she's transfixed by Beca and her undeniable talent when it comes to music.

The three band members thank the crowd after their final song, each beaming from the amazing response. Chloe hangs with Aubrey and Stacie, who made an appearance halfway through the second part and invited herself at their table, much to Chloe's delight.

"Oh, yum," Stacie blurts after a pause in conversation, looking past Chloe. "Target spotted. If you'll excuse me girls."

Chloe laughs both at the departing brunette and Aubrey's wide eyes. "She's... quite something."

"Yeah," Chloe agrees, laughing once more as she glances over her shoulder to catch Stacie shamelessly flirt with a guy in the corner of the bar, whose eyes are having trouble staying away from her generous cleavage. She hums absentmindedly when Aubrey tells her she's going to the bathroom.

Now alone at the table, Chloe decides to get a beer for Beca and keep her company while she packs up.

"Hey there, hotshot," she calls out when she gets to the stage, Beca looking over her shoulder from her crouched position over her guitar case. "I thought you could use a refreshment."

Beca accepts the beer with a grateful smile. "Thanks, Chlo."

"So that was pretty amazing," she says after taking a seat at the edge of the stage. Beca closes her guitar case and sits beside her.

"Yeah?" Beca's tone is laced with surprise once more, as though as doesn't realize how good she is.

Chloe hums in response, leaning in to kiss her cheek with no particular reason in mind. She just wants to, and Beca doesn't seem to mind, if the way she leans into the touch any indication.

"Thanks for inviting me."

Beca twists her head to look at her and grins. "Of course." She looks at something past Chloe and laughs. "So I'm guessing Aubrey and Jesse really hit it off, huh?"

Chloe's eyes follow the direction in which Beca jerks her chin, falling on her friend full on making-out with the firefighter in the far corner of the room.

"Oh, wow." Beca chuckles, taking a swig from her beer as Chloe blinks back to her. "He's a good guy, right?"

"Oh yeah," Beca says without an ounce of hesitation. "He's a puppy. Got heartbroken a few times and isn't really one for hook-ups, which is why I'm slightly surprised."

"Right. Well, I guess I could say the same for Aubrey."

Speaking of, Aubrey appears in front of them a few seconds later, Jesse glued to her side. She's a bit breathless and her hair is kind of disheveled. Chloe bites back a laugh as the unlikeliness of the scene.

"Sooo, we're gonna go," Aubrey announces as she shrugs on her jacket.

Chloe's jaw drops and she tries really hard not to turn bug-eyed. "What?"

"I'll call you tomorrow, Chloe," Aubrey says with a light smile and a wink that assures Chloe she'll be fine and she knows what she's doing. Added to Beca's description of Jesse, Chloe finds herself breathing more easily about her best friend leaving with a guy she met at a bar, something she's probably never done before.

"Um, and how am I supposed to get home, Swanson?" Beca asks with a quirked eyebrow.

"I'm sure Chloe can give you a ride back," Jesse says, expression hopeful as his eyes flit to Chloe. "Right, Chloe?"

"Dude – "

"Of course," Chloe interjects, cutting Beca off. She turns to Beca and gives her a smile, along with a wink. "I'd be happy to."

Beca sighs. "Alright."

"Don't sound too enthusiastic there," Chloe murmurs, bumping her shoulder against Beca's teasingly, who rolls her eyes.

"Okay, great. We're going," Aubrey announces decidedly, throwing her purse over her shoulder and nearly dragging an overly ecstatic Jesse to the door.

Beca grimaces, eyes following the pair and giving in to an exaggerated shudder. "Gross."

Chloe giggles, then sobers up, loosely threading her fingers through Beca's, whose expression softens the second their skin makes contact.

"Do you, um," Beca clears her throat. "Do you want to have another drink here or back at my place?"

Chloe's eyebrows raise slightly in surprise. "We can go to your place."

"Okay. Let me just close my tab and we can go."

/

"Take a right here," Beca tells her. "And you can park behind my truck over there."

Chloe does as she's told, turning off the ignition once her vehicle is properly aligned with the curb. She follows Beca inside the building, up a flight of stairs and into her apartment.

As soon as she steps in, Chloe lets her eyes roam over the industrial-inspired setting, with its high ceiling and apparent water pipes, the brick walls and factory-style windows. The main room consists of a living-room and kitchen, with an iron staircase in the corner that she figures leads to Beca's bedroom.

Beca's apartment is tastefully decorated, with dark wooden furniture, a leather couch and black and white framed pictures lining the walls.

"This is a nice place," Chloe compliments as she walks further in, following Beca into the kitchen area.

"Thanks. I moved in just a few months ago. Still needs some work, but I'm proud of it," Beca explains as she opens the fridge and takes out two beers. "This whole building used to be a clothing factory until the 1960's. It didn't have any purpose until five years ago when they decided to make it into a residential building. They sold the bare apartments for nothing, but the renovation process was a lot of work."

After uncapping the bottles, she hands one to Chloe and tilts her head towards the couch. They settle down on the leather surface, legs criss-crossed as they face each other.

"Were you the one to renovate it?"

Beca nods. "Most of it, yeah. The electricity part was done by a friend, though."

"That's amazing," Chloe breathes out, looking at her surroundings some more.

Beca shrugs like it's nothing. "Thanks."

She spots a shelf taking up most of the opposite wall, filled with hundreds of records. "Nice collection."

Beca glances over her shoulder to figure out what she's looking at and hums in acknowledgment. "Mostly all jazz. My grandfather was a fan and gave me most of his collection in his will."

Chloe smiles at the expression illuminating Beca's face each time she talks about her grandfather. "Can I have a listen?"

"Of course. Knock yourself out. I'm actually, uh, going to change into something more comfy, if you don't mind?"

Chloe shakes her head as she stands up to make her way towards the shelves. She sends Beca a smile over her shoulder. "Of course not. I'll be here, Becs."

The nickname sounds as natural as Chloe's did on Beca's tongue earlier. Beca returns the soft smile before she walks up the stairs, leaving Chloe on her own. Chloe takes a moment to admire the collection, pulling a record here and there to check out its cover. She smiles as she catches sight of a small firetruck set on one of the empty shelves, next to dress cap that says _Chief J.C. Mitchell_ on the brim.

"Found anything?" Chloe jumps slightly, turning around to see Beca padding towards her in a shirt and loose pants. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare ya."

"It's okay. I was lost in my own bubble." She explains softly. "Is that your grandpa's cap?"

"Yeah. The one he wore at official gatherings, like a firefighter promotion, or a... funeral."

Chloe nods, finding herself wondering if Beca had to attend a lot of those over her ten years of career. She can't begin to imagine what it must feel like to lose a colleague and friend in a fire or an accident.

"What's the position above lieutenant?" she asks instead.

"Captain." Beca answers absentmindedly, drawing a record out of the shelf. "Then Chief."

"Are you going to be promoted any time soon?"

Beca smiles. "No. I've only been lieutenant for just over a year, and while I'd love to become captain just to be able to give Luke orders, I'm good with the amount of responsibilities I have for the time being."

Chloe hums, flipping the record in her hands. "Can we listen to this one?"

Beca glances down and smiles. "Miles Davis. You've got good taste."

"It's from your collection," Chloe points out with a laugh.

Beca takes the record from her, moving to the record player standing in the corner. She lifts its cover, takes the record out of its cardboard sleeve and sets it on the platform. The first few notes of jazz fill the room a second later and Chloe closes her eyes as she lets herself be basked in the soothing trumpet melody.

"Do you, um," Beca flushes, eyes darting between Chloe and the floor. "Would you like to dance?"

Chloe is pretty sure her grin could light up the whole block. She nods, biting down on her bottom lip as Beca steps closer and wraps her arms around her waist to tug her against her body. Chloe drapes her arms over Beca's shoulders, not resisting the temptation to kiss Beca's lips, this time.

It's soft and sweet, Chloe pulling away as they start to sway gently.

"So you're a badass firefighter, who likes jazz, cooks very well and plays music. Any other thing you want to check off my ideal date list?"

"Dating a firefighter is on your list?"

Chloe purses her lips in thought. "Well, no. But the rest is. And the firefighter part is definitely a bonus, trust me."

"Good to know," Beca winks, leaning up to kiss her again.

"I've been meaning to ask," Chloe does after a stretch of comfortable silence and light kisses. "There are some songs that I didn't recognize tonight. Is that – are those songs you write?"

"Yeah," Beca replies somewhat bashfully. "I like to dot lyrics down here and there."

"What you've accomplished is a little more than dotting lyrics, if you ask me. You write _music_. That's pretty amazing."

"Thanks, Chloe." Beca says sincerely. "That means a lot."

Their dancing session naturally comes to an end when the song does, and they retreat to the couch, exchanging stories about themselves and light touches as they nurse their beers.

"Do you want another beer?"

Chloe knows she won't be able to drive if she drinks more alcohol. If she gets another beer, that means she'll have to stay at Beca's place as Beca has drunk as much as she did and wouldn't be able to drive her home, and her place is not within walking distance.

Sensing Chloe's hesitation, Beca adds. "You can sleep over, if being over the drinking limit is your concern." Beca seems to go over her own words in her head and her eyes gradually widen. "Shit, I mean, I didn't want to assume that we would, uh, do anything tonight, I meant actual sleep, but, if you want to do more than sleep that's cool too, I..." Beca stops herself and pinches the bridge of her nose. "For fuck's sakes."

"Becs, it's okay," Chloe says with an affectionate laugh, reaching out to cover one of Beca's hands with her own. "Take a breath. No pressure. I, uh, I didn't think this far down."

"Right, I'm sorry," Beca murmurs with a grimace. "I'm, uh, God, I suck at this."

"Don't apologize. And no, you're _fine_. Let's, uh, see how the night goes?" Chloe says softly. "In the meantime, I'm down for that other beer."

Beca seems satisfied and reassured with that answer. "Okay."

One beer each, many stories and a few yawns from Beca later, Chloe tells her she should get some much deserved sleep. She stands up to clear the bottles from the coffee table and brings them to the kitchen while Beca locks up her door.

"I can, uh I can take the couch if you prefer," Beca says, hesitantly hovering between the kitchen and the living room with her hands buried in her pockets. "I mean, I'm comfortable sharing my bed with you, I just don't want you to feel like you have to, or anything."

"Becs," Chloe says with a light chuckle, coming to a stop in front of. She wraps her arms around Beca's neck and kisses her lightly. "Stop overthinking it. Yes, I'm comfortable sharing your bed. Fair warning though, I'm a cuddler."

"Uh oh," Beca deadpans, setting her hands on Chloe's waist. "I should probably break it to you then; I'm allergic to cuddles."

Chloe gasps exaggeratedly. "I don't think we're going to work out."

"You're such a dork," Beca rolls her eyes, then sighs in resignation. "But I guess I'll make a small exception for you."

She pulls away, reaches for Chloe's hand and leads her up the spiral staircase into her bedroom. The space is neat and tidy, three white walls and a brick one behind the head of the queen size bed, and hardwood floors. There's an iron sliding door that Chloe presumes leads to the ensuite bathroom.

Beca lets go of her hand to walk to the cupboard and rummage through it for a little while. "Here," she hands Chloe a pair of sweatpants and a Red Hot Chilli Peppers t-shirt. "Bathroom is over there and there should be an extra toothbrush in the cupboard. Towels are underneath the sink if you want to take a shower."

Chloe nods as she accepts the items with a smile, then pads to the bathroom to change and wash up. Beca is unpacking her work bag when she walks back in, and says something about brushing her teeth before she in turn disappears in the bathroom.

Chloe sits on the edge of the bed and grabs her phone from the chair in the corner where she piled her clothes, reassured to see a message from Aubrey stating she's fine.

"Everything alright?" Beca asks as she walks to the bed, sliding in underneath the covers.

"Yeah, um, Aubrey was just letting me know she was okay."

"Oh, good."

Chloe types a quick reply, then makes the distance to the opposite side of the bed and settles beside Beca, setting her phone on the bedside table next to her.

Beca stirs onto her side, hand chucked between her cheek and the pillow. Chloe mirrors her. "So, this cuddling thing, how does it work?"

Chloe giggles, running a hand up Beca's arm. "You've never cuddled before? With exes?"

"Um, no. Here's the thing," Beca clears her throat, then takes a quick breath. "I've never really been in a relationship? Just flings here and there. I, uh, I guess I focus too much on my job to meet people and when I do I'm just a web of awkwardness and... yeah."

She finishes off with a shrug and an awkward smile.

"Well," Chloe starts, deciding to bypass the whole relationship talk for tonight. "I'm honored to be your first cuddle buddy."

"Um, thanks? I guess?" Beca laughs, wrinkling up her nose adorably. Chloe really wants to lean forward and press a kiss to the crease in her forehead to make it disappear.

"Do you want to be the big spoon or the little spoon?"

Beca shrugs again. "What are you usually?"

"Little spoon. But I don't mind either way. You know, it's your first time, so anything to make you comfortable. I don't want to move too fast and do anything you're not ready for."

Beca rolls her eyes and huffs, "You're hilarious." She sighs. "Turn around then, I'll be the... big spoon."

Chloe beams and turns around, reaching over to turn off the bedside lamp. She feels Beca shuffle behind her, then her front pressed against her back. An arm snakes around her waist and she feels the ghost of Beca's breath on her neck when she asks, "Is that okay?"

Chloe nods, running her palm over Beca's forearm and linking their fingers. "Yeah."

She feels Beca relax, the tension easing from her body. It's silent for a little bit, Chloe focusing on Beca's thumb rubbing over the side of her hand.

"Hey Chlo?"

She turns slightly so she can catch Beca's eye in the semi-darkness. "Yeah?"

"Thanks for tonight. I really enjoyed spending it with you."

Smiling, she reaches out to cup Beca's jaw with her free hand and leans up to press a kiss to Beca's lips. "Me, too."

"I'm glad. Goodnight, Chloe."

"Goodnight, Becs."

She turns back on her side and feels Beca shift a little bit closer, then press a kiss to her covered shoulder.

Chloe falls asleep thinking she could really get used to this.


	5. Chapter 5

Beca wakes up the next day from the light filtering through her window. She never bothers closing the blinds, as she's always up before the sun rises, whether she's working or not.

This morning however, the sun is already up and pouring into the room when her eyes slide open after the best sleep she has had in years. She doesn't know if it has to do with Chloe and her (ahem) _cuddles_, but she has rarely felt this rested. Upon a glance towards Chloe, Beca notes that she's still soundly asleep.

Pulling away, she stretches, and rolls towards Chloe to press a quick kiss to her covered shoulder before she gets up. She takes a quick shower and throws on some comfy clothes, pulling out a hoodie that she sets on the end of the bed for Chloe whenever she wakes up.

After selecting a record to play, she starts working on breakfast when she gets to the kitchen, pulling out the necessary items to make a pancake mix.

"Good morning," Beca looks over her shoulder a half-hour later to see Chloe walking towards her, her red curls a bit disheveled and her features still hazy as she rubs the leftover sleep from her eyes.

"Morning," Beca greets back, turning off the stove and grasping the plate of pancakes, careful not to move too fast or the rickety pile might tip over. She sets it in the middle of the kitchen island, between the two plates she took out before and grabs the cut-up fruit platter next to it, along with the homemade whipped cream. "Perfect timing."

"Oh wow, are we expecting more people for breakfast?" Chloe eyes the pile with raised eyebrows as she takes a seat on one of the stools. "Oh no, right, I forgot you ate for three grown adults."

"Ha ha," Beca deadpans, then clears her throat as she eyes the pile of twenty-something pancakes. "Okay, I might have gone overboard."

She grabs two mugs from the cupboard above the sink and the coffee pot that finished brewing a couple minutes ago. She pours it into the mugs and hands one to Chloe, who takes it with a smile. Beca kind of likes the sight of Chloe clad in her _Atlanta Fire Department_ navy hoodie. "Did you sleep well?"

Chloe nods, sighing contently after a first sip of coffee. "Perfect. You?"

Beca hums, grabbing the cream and sugar before settling down on the opposite stool. "Yeah. Better than I have in a while."

"Ha, it's the power of my cuddles," Chloe gushes with a beaming smile while Beca rolls her eyes, even though she really does think her amazing night's sleep has a lot to do with Chloe's presence. "Do you have any syrup?"

Beca nods as she helps herself to two pancakes. "In the fridge."

Chloe stands up and starts towards the fridge, but Beca catches her around the waist before she can walk past her.

"Not so fast," Beca murmurs cheekily, tilting her head up to press a soft kiss to her lips, smiling when Chloe cups her neck and dips down for another one. She hums in approval, tugging Chloe closer as they trade soft kisses. "Good morning."

"You've said that already," Chloe points out with a smile, rubbing her nose against Beca's. Beca momentarily loses herself in her blue eyes, which are rid of any trace of sleep, now twinkling and bright.

Beca lifts her shoulder in a shrug. "Well, yeah, but it just happened to get even better."

"Sappy pants," Chloe snickers with a head-shake and a pat to Beca's shoulder. With a final, short peck to Beca's lips, she moves away towards the fridge.

Beca finds herself thinking that this is something she could get used to; having Chloe wake up next to her, making breakfast for her and simply spending quality time with her.

The fact that, despite the alcohol and Chloe agreeing to stay over, they didn't have sex last night and _cuddled _instead is probably the biggest hint that Beca doesn't want Chloe to be just a fling. Red lights should flash in the corner of her brain at that, but nothing happens, except for the flutter in her belly when she thinks about asking Chloe to be her girlfriend.

She starts to think that maybe being in a relationship wouldn't be too bad, as daunting as opening that door seemed for all these years.

Maybe all she needed was the right person to come around. A person that makes her comfortable, who doesn't mind her awkwardness or those insecurities she has just about everything when it comes to being with someone exclusively.

She doesn't exactly know how that process works; asking someone to be her girlfriend. She has never done it, and has never been asked herself (except for the only boyfriend she had in high school and she wouldn't follow that example), so she's a bit unsure about it, if she should just come out and say it, if that sounds lame or romantic or –

"So I gather you're not working today?" Chloe asks as she sits back down, helping herself to a couple pancakes as well, some fruit and a spoon of whipped cream.

Beca shakes her head in order to both answer Chloe's question and get her bearings. "No. 24 hours on, 48 hours off. I'm only going back on Monday."

"So what do you usually do on your days off?" Chloe asks before she takes a bite of her breakfast and lets out a small noise from the back of her throat. "So good."

Beca grins. "Yeah?"

Chloe takes another spoonful of whipped cream as Beca laughs. "Huh-huh."

"Hey, stop hogging the whipped cream," Beca complains, sliding the bowl back to the middle of the table to take some. "I usually play music, hang out with Stacie and Alison or go to the gym."

"You go to the gym on your days off? And here I am shoveling whipped cream down my throat." Chloe dramatically pushes her plate away. "Way to make me feel bad."

Beca laughs at Chloe's antics. "I kinda have to. Job is physical and we need to stay in shape."

"Do you ever like, Netflix and chill?"

Beca purses her lips. "No, not really."

She's all about work and if firefighters didn't have to take a mandatory forty-eight hours off for every twenty-four hours of work, she'd be at the firehouse all the time.

"Thank you for breakfast, by the way. And for letting me sleep over."

"Of course. Whenever." Beca sends Chloe a small smile as she raises her mug to her lips and takes a sip.

"I'm the one taking you out next time. You've either taken me out or cooked for me, so I have a few dates I need to catch up on."

"Sure," Beca says softly, the prospect of spending more time with Chloe throwing a handful of butterflies in her belly. "I'd like that. I never did get a taste of your cookies."

"Oh, the pressure. Especially now that I know you can bake as well. These pancakes are pretty amazing."

Beca chuckles. "I don't think pancakes are considered baking. It's just flour, sugar, milk and eggs."

Chloe pauses, setting her fork down and propping her chin in her hand, arm bent at the elbow.

"You're very humble for just about everything you can do, aren't you?" Chloe observes with a soft expression. "Writing music is just dotting a few lyrics on a piece of paper, rescuing someone from a car crash is just doing your job and whipping up an amazing breakfast is just throwing some ingredients together and mixing them?" Chloe arches an eyebrow. "You're quite something, Beca Mitchell."

Beca blushes before she can help it. "Um thanks? I mean, I think that's a compliment?"

Chloe grins and nods. "Yeah, definitely."

As awkward as always when it comes to accepting those, Beca lets her eyes fleet away before she melts under Chloe's gaze.

/

"Hey Mitchell," Beca nods at one of her colleagues passing through the locker room before turning back to her bag. She twists her head to see Jesse popping around the corner, whistling a tune as he opens his locker across from hers.

"You're in an awfully good mood," she observes warily as he sets down his bag on the bench in the middle of the two rows of locker. Jesse grins at her.

"I had the _best_ week-end." He says as Beca pulls her polo shirt over her head. "Aubrey is a great girl."

Beca hums, not really having anything to add about that as she doesn't know Aubrey very well. She smiles nonetheless, because her friend looks happy and he deserves it. "Good for you, Jess."

"How 'bout you? You look like you ate a unicorn for breakfast." Jesse says cheekily. "I bet a certain redhead has something to do with that. Did you get laid?"

"What! Dude, no." She makes a face.

"Really?" Jesse asks, eyebrows inching towards his hairline.

"No, I haven't slept with her. Not... not yet." She grimaces again, realizing she shared too much when her original intent was the opposite. "Not that it's any of your business."

"Oh, so she's not just another girl, huh?"

"No. She's not." Beca finds herself saying, the corners of her lips tugging into a small smile at the thought of Chloe. She clears her throat and turns to stuff her bag into her locker. Her sapiness is showing and it's gross. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have some work to do. And stop gawking at me and get a move on, otherwise you'll be late. You don't want to start your shift with twenty push-ups, do you?"

"There's the Beca I know!" Jesse shouts after her as she disappears around the corner and starts down the hall towards her office. "I was worried for a sec!"

Beca lets out a sigh and rests her forehead against the door once it's closed.

Chloe is definitely not another girl and Beca should probably let her know that she wants to pursue … whatever they have going on, exclusively.

Before she can give her mind time to mull it over, the emergency bell rings out through the firehouse and she strides out out of her office and towards the garage, step faltering as she registers the address given by the dispatcher over the speakers.

She knows it because she dropped Chloe off over there just last week. Climbing into the truck, she settles next to Jesse as he starts the engine.

"Step on it, Swanson." She tells him, adrenaline – the bad kind – seeping into her veins as the firetruck takes the direction of Jefferson Elementary School.

The ride doesn't take long with the sirens on, and the school soon comes into view. The children appear to have been rounded up at the bottom of the steps leading to the building and don't seem to be panicking, so Beca allows herself to breathe more properly.

She steps off the truck before it even comes to a full stop along the curb and places her helmet over her head as she peers at the building in front of her, eyes squinting for any sign of smoke.

"Beca!"

Beca twists her head to see Chloe striding towards her. "Are all the kids out?"

Chloe nods, sort of breathless and panicky-eyed. "Yeah. Just did the count. The building is empty. I don't know where the fire is."

"Okay," Beca said with a firm nod, turning back to her team, who have gathered behind her, clad in their fire gear. "Swanson, Adams, and Conrad, take the first and second floor. Applebaum, Lily and I will take the third and fourth. Take the chemical detector and give me regular updates through your radio."

Her team nods back at her orders and Beca spares Chloe a reassuring look before she stalks up the stairs towards the entrance.

"Swanson, anything?" Beca speaks into her radio a few minutes later as she gets to the fourth floor.

_"First floor is clear. Working on the second." _

She and her team come out twenty minutes later after a thorough inspection of every classroom and office without coming across any sign of an ongoing fire.

She finds the school director and relays the information to him. "Our air screening devices didn't pick up any trace of carbon dioxide whatsoever, sir. Building is safe, everyone can go back in."

"I don't know what happened," the older man admits as he rubs the back of his neck in embarrassment. "I'm sorry to have disturbed you."

"Doing our job, sir. There's no trouble. We're glad it was nothing."

With one last nod towards him, Beca takes of her helmet and wipes the beads of sweat rolling down her forehead with the sleeve of her coat. Being a firefighter during the summer is hell, as the fire resistant coat turns hotter than a sauna on hot days. She shrugs it off, leaving her in her navy blue _Atlanta Fire Department _T shirt, and walks to Chloe, who is crouched down next to a crying kid.

Upon getting closer and hearing bits of the conversation, Beca realizes the child is distressed by the whole ordeal and worried about going back inside the building. She shares a look with Chloe and clears her throat to catch the five-year-old's attention.

"Hey kiddo," she says gently, kneeling by the girl. "What's up? You're scared to go back inside?"

Bottom lip trapped between her teeth, the blonde child nods, her eyes swimming with tears.

"Well, let me tell you something. My name is Lieutenant Beca and I know _everything_ there is to know about fires." She smiles reassuringly before continuing. "My team and I just went inside and double-checked every classroom and made sure there was no fire. The school is completely safe, I promise. K?"

Eyes hesitantly switching back and forth between Beca and the school building, the kid eventually nods. "Okay. Thank you lieutenant Beca."

Beca sends her a small wink. "You're welcome."

The kid wipes her tears away and after another beat of hesitation follows her group of friends back inside, accompanied by another adult. Beca rises to her feet, surprised by the expression of pure adoration radiating off Chloe's face.

"What?" she chuckles lightly, aware that her team is watching as they pretend to pack up the material.

"Nothing," Chloe clears her throat, glancing down at her feet. "I should go back inside, now that Lieutenant Beca assured us it was safe to do so."

Beca rolls her eyes lightly, then smiles, hitching her thumb over her shoulder towards the firetruck. "Stop by the firehouse later?"

Chloe nods. "Will try. See ya."

She throws Beca a wave over her shoulder while she leads a few of her students back towards the entrance, and Beca can't help but sigh contently at the prospect of maybe seeing Chloe later today.

She spins around on her heels, groaning when she's met with four identical shit-eating grins. Lily is nowhere in sight, but she somehow manages to get back in the truck whenever they need to leave. Beca doesn't know how, but she's stopped questioning it.

"She's in _loooove_." Jesse teases.

"Shut up," Beca mutters, walking past them to climb into the shotgun seat. "Come on, let's roll. Monthly gear clean up when we get back to the firehouse."

She almost cackles at the collective complain that follows and hopes they know better than to tease her next time.

Being in charge sometimes has its perks.

/

Hours later, after an array of calls, mostly minor, Beca finally has some down time to write down the reports for each of those calls, when a knock on the door makes her look up.

"Come in."

Chloe pops her head in, hesitating. "You busy?"

"No, no." She smiles and motions for Chloe to step in with a wave of her hand, dropping her pen on the desk as she rolls her chair away from the desk.

Chloe walks in, closes the door behind her and, under Beca's curious gaze, shuts the blinds.

"What are you – " Beca chokes on air when Chloe strides to her confidently and swing one leg over Beca's to straddle her lap. "Oh, um, hi."

Chloe wiggles her eyebrows in response before she dips down to pull Beca in a burning kiss that leaves her shook. Her hands find Chloe's hips to lock her in place as she chases Chloe's mouth into another lip-lock.

Beca momentarily forgets that she's at work as her fingers slides under Chloe's top to dance across the smooth skin of her lower back and up along her spine, eliciting a ripple of goosebumps in their wake. Chloe cups her face as she deepens the kiss, sliding her tongue inside Beca's mouth to tangle it with Beca's.

"Goddamn," Beca whispers dazedly when their make-out session comes to a natural end a handful of minutes later. She smirks up at Chloe, squeezing her waist gently. "I didn't know my firefighter gear turned you on this much."

"It's not just the gear. It's the confidence, the determination and the way you bark out orders." Beca's eyes widen when Chloe shivers just from talking about it. She has never had that effect on anyone, and welcomes the confidence boost, because god knows how much she needs it when it comes to her dating life. "But the outfit is pretty hot, too. I don't know why, but I really like those red suspenders."

Beca hums, the hint of a smirk tugging at her lips. "You know, if you just wanted to see me wearing it you just had to ask, no need to get so drastic and pull the fire alarm."

Chloe gasps and delivers a slap to Beca's shoulder. "Beca!"

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding." She rushes out, catching Chloe's good wrist gently to keep Chloe from possibly hitting her again. "_Obviously_."

Chloe looks down in what seems like embarrassment. "We're joking but it's actually what happened. One of my students pulled the fire alarm without me noticing. He came to me at the end of the day today and burst into tears, spilling out that he did it because he had seen firetrucks on TV and thought it would be cool. He obviously wasn't thinking it would get to these proportions."

Beca purses her lips. "Right. Not the first time we get these kinds of calls."

"I had a quick talk with him and told him he shouldn't do it again because people might have needed you when you were responding to a our fake fire call. Had a chat with his parents, too, so I'm positive he won't do it again."

Beca nods. "Good. As much as I enjoy paying you visits at school, I'd rather it be free of the dread to have to pull you out of a fire."

"I'll keep a better eye on him. I don't even know how he managed to reach the alarm without me seeing it."

Beca taps her hands on Chloe's hips. "Hey, don't mull too much over it. Kids can be sneaky, you probably know that more than anyone."

"Yeah..." Chloe drawls out. "Anyway, this whole ordeal got me thinking and I had an idea, which is why I stopped by."

"Oh you mean you didn't swing by to get some of this?" Beca says cheekily with a wave of her hand towards her own body.

"Take the ego down a notch, Lieutenant," Chloe snickers, rolling her eyes. "But yes, I did want to make out a little bit, too."

"I knew it." Beca boasts triumphantly, unable to wipe away her smug grin. She eventually sobers up. "What's that idea of yours?"

"I thought that maybe, if it isn't too much trouble, you could come for career day in a couple weeks? My kids would love to hear about firefighters and learn more about a firetruck."

Beca takes a few seconds to think it over. "Yeah, that's something I could do. Or, you could make it a field-trip out here. If the kids come to the firehouse, we can actually do a ladder demonstration and I can show them our gear and stuff."

Chloe's eyes widen in excitement. "Are you serious? You would do that?"

"I'd need to run it by the Chief first, but I don't see why not. We're all about educating the kids and with what happened today, I think it's a good idea."

"That would totes be awesome." Chloe beams, bending down to press her lips to Beca. "You're awesome."

"It's not done, yet, Chlo," Beca lets her know with a soft expression. "But I'll do my best to make it happen."

"Thank you."

Beca only hums in reply, her hands running up and down Chloe's back over her shirt. "Are you staying for dinner?"

Chloe shakes her head. "I can't. Told Aubrey I would come over so she could tell me about her week-end with Jesse."

Beca groans, closing her eyes briefly. "Jesse had the biggest grin on his face this morning when he came in."

Chloe laughs. "Aubrey did sound pretty excited on the phone to give me the details."

"Details? Like, sex details?"

Chloe pauses, tilting her head to the side. "Sometimes. But she mostly is going to rave about how great Jesse is in a more general sense of the term."

"Do you, um," Beca blushes lightly as she starts fiddling with the hem of Chloe's shirt. "Do you rave about me to Aubrey, too?"

Chloe giggles, her fingers feathering through Beca's hair as she leans down to kiss her. "You're so cute."

"_Chloe_," Beca warns with a glare she knows is far from intimidating.

"I haven't had the chance to tell her much, yet. But I intend on doing that tonight," She says, her words only making the color in Beca's cheeks turn a darker shade. "But I did let her know that I really like you."

Beca's eyebrows raise in surprise as she holds her breath. "You do?"

"Well, yeah." Chloe states naturally, as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh." Beca lets out, unexpected warmth spreading in her stomach over the affirmation. Now or never. "I, uh, I wanted to talk to you about something."

Chloe arches a brow. "Okay?"

"Well, I, um, I really like you, too and I was wondering if – if maybe you wanted to make this," she pauses to wave her pointer finger between she and Chloe. "Something exclusive."

The beaming grin stretching on Chloe's face is nearly blinding. "Are you asking me to be your girlfriend, Becs?"

Beca clears her throat as she feels the tip of her ears burn. She tries to play it nonchalant, adding a shrug for good measure as she rubs her nose. "Something along those lines."

"I'd like that," Chloe replies without a beat of hesitation that tells Beca she might have been thinking about it for the last few days, too.

Beca's lips tip into a lopsided smirk as she holds Chloe closer. "Cool."

"Yeah," Chloe breathes out a laugh before she kisses Beca once more. "_Cool_."


	6. Chapter 6

As the yellow school bus stops in front of the firehouse, Chloe stands and turns around, stifling a laugh at the excitement bubbling in each pair of eyes staring back at her.

"Alright, remember what we talked about before leaving school? A firehouse is not a place where you can run around. You have to listen to what I say, as well as the men and women working inside. Okay?""

After receiving nods and 'yes' from her students, Chloe steps down onto the tarmac and tells the children to team up in pair and wait by the curb until everyone is off the bus. She can already hear exclamations of awe coming from the back of the line as they walk towards the entrance, passing by a firetruck parked in the firehouse driveway.

She spots Beca and waves discreetly as she and Luke stride towards them.

"Hello everyone," Beca greets with a smile, which grows into a grin when a chorus of polite 'hellos' comes from the thirty kids standing in line. "Welcome to Firehouse 36. My name is Lieutenant Mitchell but you can call me Lieutenant Beca, or simply Beca. This is my colleague, Lieutenant Scott."

Beca lies some ground rules, such as where everyone should stand if the emergency bell rings, before starting the quick tour around the firehouse, patiently answering every one of Chloe's students' questions and comments.

"Alright, you guys want to check out the firetruck?" she asks when they go back outside after showing them the quarters and the panel board for emergency calls. She stops in front of the truck parked in the driveway and leans against the hood. "This one is called the engine. Every time we are called for a fire, we take this truck because it has the big hoses at the back, but also the big ladder."

"What's the big ladder for?" One of her students pipes up.

"Sometimes when a fire is too big and we can't get to people using the stairs, we need to go through the windows. The ladder can get very high so we climb it to reach the higher stories of a building."

"Is it scary?"

Beca tilts her head to the side in question. "The fire or the ladder?"

Julian, the boy who asked the question seems to think it over for a few seconds. "Both."

"Well, a fire is always a little scary because we can't control it. It sometimes moves faster and stronger than we thought it would so we always have to be on our guards and not take too many unnecessary risks." Beca explains slowly, Chloe stifling a laugh as how her thirty kids seem to be hanging onto every word coming out of her mouth. "The ladder is not scary. I was a bit uncomfortable at first, but when I'm on a call, all I'm focused on is helping the victims and I forget about how high off the ground I am."

"Can we go on it!?" Another excited little voice chimes in, followed by a chorus of yeah!'s.

"M afraid not, kiddos. You're not tall enough, yet. Sorry." Beca pauses, grimacing at the sounds of disappointed oooh's echoing around her. "Any other questions before we take a group picture in front of the firetruck and firefighter Jesse does a ladder demo?"

A small hand springs up and Beca nods towards the little girl. "Do you like Ms. Beale? Cause you look at her like my daddy looks at my mommy and they like each other a lot."

Chloe knows she should intervene, but she kind of likes the way Beca's eyes widen and how the top of her cheeks turn red in the matter of a second. "I, uh – "

"I think Lieutenant Beca meant questions regarding the firehouse, Sarah." Chloe eventually says to save Beca from her misery.

"Oh. Sorry."

Beca clears her throat, rubbing the back of her neck. "Anyway, if there's no more questions, let's take that picture."

Chloe hands her phone to the chaperon accompanying her today while Beca gathers up her team to get into the picture with the kids.

"Took a while to come to my rescue there, Ms. Beale," she mutters to Chloe as she stands beside her.

Chloe snickers, briefly glancing at her. "Sorry. I was momentarily struck by how cute you look when you're all flustered and embarrassed."

Beca squints back. "Mmm."

After the picture and some time spent hanging out with the firefighters and playing with Maya, the firehouse dog, Chloe calls for everyone to go back inside the bus in order to be back at school for lunch.

Each kid thanks Beca as they pass by her on their way to the vehicle, where the extra chaperon does the count by the door.

"Thank you so much for doing this," Chloe says as she stops in front of her girlfriend. "The kids had a blast."

"I'm glad." Beca replies, shuffling on her feet. "Are we still on for tomorrow night?"

Chloe nods. "Come to my place?"

"Yeah. Have a good day, Ms. Beale."

Chloe resists the temptation to lean in and kiss Beca's cheek and settles for a discreet wink. "You too, Lieutenant Beca."

/

**Chloe [5:06 PM]**

_Cast is off! :D_

**Chloe [5:06 PM]**

_In other words, my two hands and ten fingers are completely functional_

**Chloe [5:06 PM]**

_;) ;) ;)_

**Beca [5:09PM]**

_Goddammit._

**Beca [5:09PM]**

_How am I supposed to focus on anything else now?_

**Chloe [5:09 PM]**

_Whoopsie :3_

**Chloe [5:09 PM]**

_Come over now?_

**Beca [5:11 PM]**

_I'm just leaving the gym. Be there in thirty minutes._

Thirty minutes is just enough time for Chloe to tidy up her place a little bit and switch from her work clothes to a tank top, an off-the-shoulder light gray sweatshirt and navy yoga pants. The door bell rings just as she's fluffing the couch cushions and she pads to the door, opening it to find Beca on the other side, clad in her signature leather jacket, a simple, light green t-shirt and dark skinny jeans, black converse on her feet. Her RayBan aviators sit on top of her head, keeping her hair away from her face.

She looks hot. Like, mouth drying-up and chill-running-down-the-spine, hot.

Over their three weeks dating, she and Beca decided to take things slow. Well, as slow as they could both deal with without bursting. Chloe feels like they are quickly approaching that mark and while their regular make-out sessions have been amazing, she wants to take it a step further, soon.

Maybe tonight-soon.

"Question for you," Chloe says, curling her hand around the edge of the door as she steps aside to let Beca through. "How do you manage to make such a simple outfit extremely sexy?"

Beca, who has still not mastered the art of accepting compliments without blushing, breaks eye contact and looks down at herself with a frown. "You think this is sexy?"

Chloe shuts the door and grips the lapels of Beca's jacket, tugging her closer to show Beca exactly how that look makes her feel. Dipping down, she captures Beca's lips in a heated kiss that leaves them both breathless and pulls a sound out of Beca's throat that Chloe has never heard before.

Beca hums as they pull apart, tongue darting out to lick her lips. "Wow."

Smirking, Chloe kisses her again, shortly this time. She doesn't want things to get out of hands so quickly, she has stuff planned. "I've missed you."

Beca arches an eyebrow, a light laugh flitting through her lips. "We saw each other yesterday, Chlo."

"I know that," Chloe rolls her eyes. "But being surrounded by my thirty kids is not exactly the same. I can only look at you in that firefighter outfit and not touch you, how fair is that?"

"So unfair." Beca deadpans with a set of wide eyes. "And judging from that kid's comment, the way you look at me is far from subtle."

Chloe's jaw drops. "Nuh huh, she asked you that question, not me. So I guess you are the one who needs to tone down the eye-sex, lieutenant."

"Can't help it. You're awfully attractive."

"Come on sweet talker," Chloe says with a light eye-roll as she slides her hand into Beca's to lead her into kitchen. "Wanna bake cookies?"

Beca arches an eyebrow as Chloe takes out a bowl and a whisker. "Is baking the activity you really had in mind when you said your two hands were now functional?"

"That..." she drawls out, setting the items on the kitchen island and twisting halfway to face Beca. She leans in to brush a light kiss against Beca's lips, smirking at Beca's short intake of air. "...among other things."

Beca hums, her hand hiking up to hold Chloe's hip. "As much as I would like to eat those cookies you promised me, I think they can wait."

"Oh?"

Beca doesn't reply with words, as she gets rid of the distance between she and Chloe and steals all the air from her lungs with a kiss that resonates to the tip of her toes. Beca is smirking at her when her eyes eventually slide open. "But I mean, if you really want to make them now we – "

Screw plans. Definitely tonight-soon.

Chloe's lips cut the rest of that sentence off as she slants them against Beca's in a kiss that leaves little doubt to her intentions. A moan of approval leaves Beca's throat as her other hand moves up to cup Chloe's cheek. She responds eagerly, tongue sweeping across Chloe's bottom lip and tangling with hers when Chloe opens her mouth a little bit wider to grant her access.

Beca's hand pushes her hip until Chloe is pressed against the counter, Beca's body following the motion like a magnet. Beca crushes the distance between them as their kiss grows bolder, eliciting a moan from them both when her hips roll into Chloe's.

Without breaking away from the lip-lock, Chloe runs her hands up Beca's sides, slipping under the leather of her jacket to push it over her shoulders. Beca catches it before it drops to the floor and tosses it in general direction of the counter behind her, throwing Chloe a raised eyebrow as she pulls away to take a breather. "Eager much?"

"Can you blame me?" Chloe replies, chest raising up and down as she attempts to control her erratic breathing. "Don't get me wrong, I like that we took things slow but I feel like three weeks is enough." Chloe pauses, allowing her words some time to settle within Beca. "Don't you?"

"Yeah," Beca husks out, arm sliding around Chloe's waist to keep her in place. "Fuck, yes."

By the time they get to her bedroom (Beca carried her there from the kitchen) Chloe just wants to get Beca naked already. Chloe's down to her tank top, her sweater having been discarded somewhere on the kitchen floor.

As she reaches for the hem of Beca's shirt, Beca turns as stiff as a board and Chloe stills abruptly, pulling away to seek Beca's eyes. There's a flash of something in there that she can't quite place, just before Beca's gaze flees away.

"Hey," she coaxes, cupping Beca's cheek to tug Beca's focus back on her and not whatever is going through her mind. "We don't have to do anything if you've changed your mind. Promise."

"No, it's not – " Beca falters, swallowing with difficulty as her eyes slip shut briefly. Chloe waits patiently for her to find her words, her thumb soothingly tracing Beca's cheekbone. Beca sighs and moves to sit on the edge of the bed, hands folded in her lap as Chloe settles down next to her, hugging a knee to her chest. It's another handful of seconds before Beca speaks.

"We, um, we were called on a pretty bad fire in a residential building about a year ago and uh, one of my men and I got stuck inside an apartment." Chloe shifts to sit closer, listening intently. "The – the fire moved too fast and our only way out was the window but we were on the tenth floor and there was no ledge so we couldn't – we couldn't get out of there without the ladder." Beca pauses, evidently caught up by the memories as her eyes fleet to nothing and everything at once. Chloe takes a deep breath, bracing herself for the rest of the story. "It got to us too late. Emily, the other firefighter in there with me, she, um, she died on her way to the hospital from – from her burns and smoke inhalation, and I was touch and go for several days."

"Bec," Chloe murmurs, completely at loss as to what to say or what to do.

"She was a candidate. She had maybe... three months under her belt when it took place and was so eager to learn everything about the job and..."

Beca shakes her head, dipping it low to hide her features behind a curtain of hair.

"Sorry," She eventually rasps out, straightening. She blinks back the tears that gathered into her eyes as the story progressed and clears her throat. "I didn't mean to get emotional on you."

"It's okay, don't apologize," Chloe murmurs, reaching out to cover Beca's hands with hers.

"Anyway, um," she pauses again, lifting a hand to tuck her hair behind her ear. "I got badly burned. My back, mostly. It's not – " Beca winces, then sighs. "It's healed now but it's not pretty. I guess I just wanted to give you the heads up or – or something. If you – if you still want to continue that is."

Chloe tilts her head to the side, eyebrows knitted together. "Why – why would I not want to continue this?"

Beca shrugs, casting her eyes down to the floor as though in shame. "I thought it might be a major turn-off."

"Beca, look at me," Chloe requests, waiting for Beca to hesitantly meet her eyes before resuming. "This doesn't change anything. Everybody has scars, for their own reasons, and it doesn't make you any less beautiful or attractive."

Beca smiles sadly, seemingly appreciating of Chloe's words without being able to really believe them. "You – you haven't seen how bad it is. And my thigh is also badly – "

"Stop," Chloe demands gently, shaking her head as she grips Beca's fingers "Stop. However bad it is, it doesn't matter to me. I'm so sorry this happened to you. I can't even begin to imagine the physical and emotional journey you must have gone through to come back from this. But the traces left from it... I will only look at them as a token of strength." Chloe says firmly, eyes soft as they lock with Beca's uncertain ones.

"You pulled through. And you keep getting up every day and bust your ass to save those lives when that same job cost you a friend and nearly took your life as well. That's what I call strength and determination and dedication." Chloe smiles gently, hand leaving Beca's to hold the side of her face. "And if I thought my level of attraction to you, inside and out, couldn't get any higher, I was wrong, because it just did."

Beca's mouth gapes wordlessly for a stretch. It prompts Chloe to continue.

"It's kind of crazy how important you've become to me over the course of a month. You're such a kind and beautiful person, not to mention funny and loyal, that it would be concerning if I wasn't already falling for you."

"You're – " Beca blinks, and Chloe tries not to giggle at her crestfallen expression. "You're falling for me?"

Chloe hums, closing the gap between them to lay a soft kiss on Beca's lips. "Big time."

"Oh. That's – that's good."

"Yeah?"

Beca puffs out a breath, an invisible weight setting off from her shoulders. "Yeah, because I kinda feel the same way."

Chloe bites down on her bottom lip to keep her beaming smile at bay. She kisses Beca tenderly. "Do you still want to?"

"Yeah, of course."

"Okay," Chloe nods. "If you want to keep your shirt on for now that's – that's fine. Anything you're comfortable with. I don't mind either way, I just want you to enjoy this and not hold back because of your insecurities."

"Thank you." Beca says sincerely. Chloe doesn't say anything in return and kisses her gently at first, then a little more boldly as she feels one of Beca's hands rest on her thigh and the other cup her neck. They both inhale through their nose as they sink further into the kiss, Chloe's fingers tangling with Beca's hair.

Chloe breaks away to take off her tank top, lips parting to accommodate her panting breaths as Beca's burning eyes wander down to her chest.

Beca inhales sharply, gaze trailing back up to meet Chloe's. Chloe forgets how to breathe for a beat, completely and utterly hypnotized by the lust dancing in Beca's eyes. Following another few kisses and with a difficult swallow, Beca crosses her arms to pull her own shirt over her head. Albeit surprised, Chloe doesn't avert her eyes from their hold on Beca's gaze, granting Beca some time as the tension gradually leaves her shoulders.

"Okay?" She asks to make sure, eyes acute for any sign of discomfort.

Beca nods, puffing out some air. "Yeah."

Chloe smiles softly, dropping a series of kisses from the spot Beca's arm meets her shoulder, to the juncture of her neck, where she pauses to close her eyes, forehead resting over Beca's cheek.

"You are beautiful." She murmurs into Beca's ear, hand reaching out to tuck Beca's hair behind it. There's a sudden great amount of serenity and trust about Beca's eyes when she turns her head to look at Chloe, it tugs almost painfully at Chloe's heartstrings. She cups Beca opposite cheek, drawing her into a soft kiss.

The atmosphere gradually shifts again as their kisses grow deeper and longer, hands starting to roam over the dip of a waist, the relief of a collarbone or the swell of a breast.

Their breaths tangle together as their lips glide against each other in a tentative ballet, occasionally skipping over exposed skin.

Beca is hesitant once they are rid of their last piece of clothing, hand resting low over Chloe's stomach.

"Becs," she murmurs, cupping Beca's face with both hands to kiss her. Nudging her nose against Beca, she smiles and puffs out a laugh. "Anytime now."

"Right," Beca blinks, shaking her head then grinning as she presses her lips down onto Chloe's. "Sorry."

As anticipated, from the moment Beca touches her, carefully but expertly, Chloe's mind turns blank. The sensations of Beca's deft fingers running over her, heightened by the desire that has been building up over the last week, make her lose any rationality over the situation far quicker than she expected.

Beca's touch, added to the kisses she lies on Chloe's skin and the things she husks into Chloe's ear make Chloe stumble over the edge almost embarrassingly fast, Beca's name flying from her lips as she grips the sheets.

"Okay?" Beca asks a minute or two later, peppering Chloe's face with light kisses as she hovers above her, careful not to press too much of her weight on Chloe.

"Damn," is the only word that springs to Chloe's mind, followed by a hearty, almost disbelieving chuckle. Beca laughs, pressing a kiss to her lips before rolling onto her side. Once she had regained some sort of senses and feelings to her limbs, Chloe stirs towards Beca, capturing her lips in a bruising kiss. "Your turn."

/

Chloe wakes up an hour later maybe, noticing the glowing light outside that tells her the sun is about to set. She stretches, letting out a content sigh as her body falls back against the mattress. Turning on her side, she snuggles into Beca as the brunette lies on her stomach, the sheet pooled to her waist and leaving her back bare.

Her eyes run over the raised scars and discolored patches of skin that were more exposed to the fire than other areas. She inhales sharply, unable to imagine how painful that must have been, and how daunting it must feel to keep walking into burning buildings after that accident.

"Hey," Chloe blinks up, finding Beca's hazy eyes.

"Hi." Chloe whispers back, knowing Beca saw her look. She hesitates, then figures it would be ever weirder to just ignore it. "Is it – is it still sensitive?"

Beca shakes her head faintly. "Not anymore."

Chloe nods, tentatively running her finger over one of the raised patches by Beca's shoulder blade before retracting her hand and pressing a soft kiss to Beca's shoulder. "Well, you have nothing to be self-conscious about. Not with me."

"I know that now," Beca assures her with a smile that fades as she thinks of her next words. "It's just... No one had ever seen it, save from a few co-workers."

"I understand." Chloe says softly and brushes a quick kiss to Beca's lips. "I'm going to take care of dinner, and by that I mean ordering a pizza."

Beca chuckles, turning onto her back and pulling the sheet with her over her chest, much to Chloe's disappointment. Chloe slips out of bed, stark naked, throwing on a robe just to get her phone from the kitchen and pads back to her bedroom.

"Are you one of those weird people who hate pineapple on their pizza?" She asks as she settles back on the mattress, thumbing through her phone for a pizzeria with delivery options. One look at Beca and her scrunched up face gives her the answer. She giggles, stealing another kiss from Beca's lips. "Fine, I'll order a boring pepperoni and cheese, then."

"Much better," Beca husks out, rolling onto her side, half moving on top of Chloe as she puts the phone to her ear.

"What are you doing?" Chloe asks, arching an eyebrow. Beca simply smirks and dips down to attach her lips to her neck just as the line answers. She manages to get the order through without letting the moan on the edge of her throat barrel through her lips, and all but slams her phone on the bedside table as she threads her fingers through Beca's hair. "Pizza will be here in twenty."

"Perfect." Beca bites down on her bottom lip, gazing up at Chloe through her eyelashes as her fingers work on the knot of her robe at her waist. "Gives me just enough time."

Chloe is about to ask her what for, but then Beca is kissing her way down her body and she just about forgets her own name.


	7. Chapter 7

**Beca [9:03 PM]**

_Hey_

Chloe smiles, having just washed up for bed when she saw her phone light up with a new message from her girlfriend.

**Beca [9:03 PM]**

_Are you busy? _

**Chloe [9:04 PM]**

_No, what's up? How is your shift going? _

**Beca [9:04 PM]**

_Can I come over?_

Chloe's eyebrows furrow in confusion; Beca usually starts her twenty-four hour shift from six-thirty in the morning so the timing is off. Something tells her that the reason behind Beca not being at work is serious, as Beca's working ethic is impeccable and she wouldn't leave the firehouse because of a simple cold.

**Chloe [9:05 PM]**

_Of course _

A knock at the door comes a mere two minutes later, startling Chloe out of her reeling thoughts. She walks down the hall and opens the door, taking in the sight before her.

"Hey," she says gently, her frown intensifying as she studies Beca's off behavior. She tugs on Beca's hand to pull her inside when Beca seems rooted to the floor, and shuts the door behind them. "What's wrong? Did something happen on shift?" Upon Beca's nod, Chloe swallows heavily and leads her to the couch, settling down beside her and sliding a hand into hers. Worried eyes meet Beca's vitreous ones and Chloe's mouth becomes drier as the seconds tick by without a sound from Beca. "Bec?"

"I-I didn't see him," Beca mutters under her breath, blinking a few times in rapid succession. Her free hand is running up and down her thigh in a frantic manner that translates her distress. "I didn't see him."

Chloe swallows and shuffles closer, her knee touching Beca's. "Who, sweetie?"

"There was – there was so much smoke," Beca stammers, closing her eyes for a beat or two, as though to pull her surfacing emotions together. "The fire was getting too dangerous and the – the chief ordered us to pull out. I swear I swept the entire room but I somehow – " A sob wrenches itself from her throat, preventing her from finishing her sentence. She covers her mouth with a shaky hand, swimming eyes seeking Chloe's. "I didn't see him."

Chloe's heart tightens in her chest as the situation dawns onto her.

"His parents were – were screaming when we walked out of the building without – " Beca's eyes screw shut, a few tears spilling out of them as she draws in a quivering breath that catches in her throat. "Without their _son_."

"Oh, God," Chloe breathes out in shock, raising a trembling hand to her mouth.

"And then," Beca croaks out quietly, "We went back to do a final sweep once the fire was out and we found his small body under the bed in the room that _I_ checked and – " she shakes her head rapidly, the sobs flying out of her mouth turning her breathing to something erratic. "He was just three years old and I didn't – I didn't _see_ him. He must have been unconscious by the time I swept the room but I_ should_ have seen him."

"Bec, baby," Chloe moves to the floor and kneels in front of Beca, tenderly cupping her jaw to stroke her cheek soothingly. Beca's fleeing gaze meets her after some resistance. "It's not on you. It was a tricky fire and your vision was hindered by the smoke. You followed your chief's orders to get out while you still could, before you put your life, or the lives of your team in danger." She reaches out to wipe away as many tears as she can when more tumble down Beca's face. "You didn't make any mistake. You just didn't have enough time." Chloe shakes her head, trying to find appropriate words. "What happened is a... terrible thing but you can't blame yourself for it, and I'm sure this little boy's parents don't blame you for it either."

Eventually, Beca nods faintly and blows out a breath, reaching out to sweep the back of her hands over her cheeks. "The, um, the chief told me to go home because I... I couldn't focus on anything else, but... I didn't want to be on my own."

"It's okay," Chloe says without missing a beat, pressing a quick kiss to Beca's eyebrow as she rose to her feet to sit back on the couch and pull Beca into her side. "I'm glad you came here."

"Can I – can I stay over?"

"Of course," Chloe murmurs, dropping another kiss into her hair. She settles in bed, book open while Beca takes a shower, but her mind is too wired over Beca's story to focus on the lines in front of her eyes. Beca comes out fifteen minutes later, clad in the sleeping clothes Chloe lent her, eyes bloodshot and puffy. She slips under the covers, folding her hands over her stomach as she stares up at the ceiling, unblinking, her blame bigger than her body. Chloe sets her book down and turns onto her side, tucking a hand under her cheek. PTSD is not something she has dealt with and she is at lost as to what to do. "Is there... is there anything I can do to help?"

"You already do plenty just by listening to me, by being there for me." Beca murmurs, heavy gaze meeting Chloe's before she stirs onto her side. "I don't... I don't usually share the hard stuff at work and end up bottling everything inside until it bursts when it gets too much. But you... there's something about you that soothes me. In your voice," Beca reaches out to tangle her fingers with Chloe's. "In your touch," She hesitates for a beat, then lets go of Chloe's hand to set hers over her chest. "In your heart."

Exhaling in a shaky rush, Beca blinks up to find Chloe's eyes. "I can't emphasizes enough how grateful I am that I met you that day. Not – not that you got into an accident but..." Beca sighs in frustration while Chloe's heart picks up in pace. "I guess what I want to say is that I love you and that... you're very important to me." Heat blooms in Beca's cheeks as she looks down bashfully. "Sorry, I'm not... the best when it comes to expressing my feelings."

Chloe shakes her head faintly, her smile just about to split her face as she leans across the scant distance between them and kisses Beca softly. "I love you, too, Beca."

The following night is punctuated with a couple of nightmares that end up in Beca shooting up in bed, drenched in cold sweat and breathing erratic until she remembers she's not fighting a fire. Chloe rubs soothing circles on her back and whispers sweet nothings into her ear until Beca's heartbeat settles down.

She's woken up a few hours after Beca's last nightmare by none other than Beca herself, who is dressed and showered.

"Where you goin'?" Chloe mumbles sleepily, squinting against the sunlight filtering through the window. With everything that went down last night, she must have forgotten to close the blinds. Beca kneels by her side of the bed, reaching out to brush Chloe's hair away from her forehead.

"To the firehouse."

Chloe frowns and blinks a few times to clear her foggy vision, tongue darting out to wet her dry lips. "Are you supposed to be on shift?"

"No, but I can't stay home today. I'll just... turn stark crazy. I need to keep my mind occupied."

Chloe sits up. A better look at Beca tells her she's exhausted. "Becs, you barely slept last night, I'm not sure going to work is a good idea."

"I'm fine," Beca says quietly, leaning in to press a kiss over Chloe's covered shoulder.

"You're not fine," Chloe insists, reaching out to hold Beca's face in her palm. "And I get that you want to keep your mind occupied after your last shift but I'm not sure going back to the firehouse is the solution."

Something shifts in Beca's features, something that Chloe has never witnessed before, like a shield materializing in front of Beca's emotions, rendered impossible to read. "I said I was fine." Beca stands and walks to her bag to shoulder it, offering Chloe a smile that doesn't reach her eyes. "I'll see you later, Chloe."

Chloe is still gaping wordlessly when the door clicking shut announces Beca's departure. She doesn't want to meddle or butt into something that isn't her business, but that turns out to be impossible when she knows Beca could put her life or those of others in danger. After a minute or two thinking over it, she grabs her phone off the bedside table and texts Aubrey.

**Chloe [6:34 AM]**

_Hey. Can you give me Jesse's number? _

After sending Jesse a text, she busies herself with making breakfast and is in the middle of her yoga morning routine when her front door opens and slams shut. She stands from her mat as Beca strides into the room, jaw clenched and features icy.

"I left my headphones here," she mutters, barely sparing Chloe a glance as she makes a turn towards Chloe's bedroom.

"Beca," Chloe calls after her, following her down the hall. She freezes when Beca whirls around to face her.

"You called Jesse."

Chloe winces, shoulders slumping. "I did. You were _not _okay."

"I'm fine!" Beca shouts, her voice booming against the hallway walls and making Chloe jump. "How many times do I have to say it?!"

"Beca..." Chloe steps closer to try and reach out, her heart dropping to her stomach the second Beca flinches away.

"My job and how I handle it is none of your business, Chloe," Beca nearly sneers, inhaling sharply through her nose as she makes the rest of the way to the bedroom. "You should have stayed out of it. Calling a colleague to tell him that I shouldn't be working so he snitch that to the chief? Who do you think you are?"

Chloe's jaw slacks. She feels as though she has just been slapped. She counts to three and takes a collecting breath to tame the anger rising in her chest. "Your _girlfriend_. Who loves you and who doesn't want to see you get hurt."

Beca scoffs, eyes rolling towards the ceiling. "See, _this_ is why I don't do relationships. I don't need anyone to make me feel guilty about my job being too dangerous, nor do I need someone to make decisions for me. This," she motions between the two of them with her pointer finger. "This isn't going to work out."

"_What?_" Chloe rasps out after a beat of silence, voice seemingly lost somewhere she can't reach. A sickening feeling of dizziness seizes her limbs. "But last night you said..."

"You went behind my back!" Beca cuts her off, snatching her headphones off the bedside table. "Look, I don't feel like talking right now."

"So you're just going to leave?!" Chloe cries out in bewilderment when Beca starts towards the door.

Beca turns in the doorway of Chloe's bedroom. "I'll call you later, Chloe."

It's Chloe's turn to scoff. "Don't bother."

She wants to take it back, but her anger placates any other word wanting to come out.

Beca stares at her long and hard, and Chloe wants her to say something, anything that might give her a reason to hope that is just a fight they can fix.

She doesn't though, instead turning on her heels and disappearing down the hall. Chloe swallows thickly to keep her tears at bay, the sound of the front door clicking shut rattling against her ribs.

Having always been stubborn, Chloe doesn't reach out right away. She is convinced she did the right thing by calling Jesse and letting him know Beca wasn't in the right state for work. Beca's words, while they were most likely triggered by the heat of the moment and Beca's state of mind following the incident at work stung, even days later.

By the end of the fourth day, and following the news of an explosion at the biggest hospital in the city that had every firehouse in Atlanta be called to help, Chloe knows she won't sleep before she's sure Beca is okay, no matter how ticked off she still feels.

**Chloe [4:03 PM]**

_I saw the news. You okay? _

It's not until nine PM that Chloe gets a reply, from Beca herself as she shows up at her place.

"Hi," Chloe says timidly, leaning against the door. Beca seems physically fine and Chloe breathes more easily. "You wanna come in?"

Beca nods and waits for Chloe to turn around after shutting the door to speak. She buries her hands into her jeans pockets and shuffles on her feet. "I, uh, I'm sorry about the other day, for... lashing out."

Chloe sighs and steps closer. "I'm sorry for going behind your back. I got scared. You clearly weren't okay and my gut feeling kicked in."

"I know. I get it." Beca's eyes find hers, both conflicted and apologetic. "Look Chloe, I'm not going to stop being a firefighter, ever. I don't know what you expect if we pursue this but that's not going to change."

"I know that," Chloe states patiently, swallowing back her emotions. "I would never keep you from doing your job or even suggest you do something else. That's not my place."

"Okay." Beca shuffles closer. "I – I didn't mean what I said the other day, I do want us to work out."

"Me, too."

Chloe knows they have some stuff to talk about, but that can wait until later. She pulls Beca into a warm embrace, Beca's body sinking into hers as she heaves out the tension. "How are you? After the other day?"

Beca swallows and pulls away. "Better. I still have some nightmares but they're less frequent."

Chloe nods, reaching to push a lock of hair behind Beca's ear as she takes in the fatigue in her features. "You must be exhausted from shift."

"Yeah, today was hell. But everyone made it out alive, so that's what matters."

Chloe nods and cups Beca's cheek, giving her a quick kiss. "I'll warm up some leftovers."

"Is it leftover pizza or leftovers from an actual dinner?"

"Hey," Chloe reprimands playfully, but she's glad to see a genuine grin spread over Beca's lips. "No, I actually cooked this time."

"Thanks, Chlo, this was great," Beca says moments later as she sets her plate on the coffee table and rests back against the couch. A basketball game is playing on the TV as she sits on the floor between Chloe's legs while Chloe works the tension out of her shoulders. "Hey, how good are you at baseball?"

Chloe laughs. "This is basketball, baby."

She can tell Beca is rolling her eyes. "I know that, you weirdo. I'm asking because there's this 4th of July barbecue next weekend and we usually play baseball."

"I can't assure you I'll be any good, but I can always cheer you on from the sidelines if I get kicked off the team."

Beca smooths her hand over her shin. "You won't be kicked off the team if I get a say."

"How chivalrous of you," Chloe snickers, leaning in to drop a kiss into Beca's hair. "I promise you you'll reconsider that once you see me play."

Beca twists her head to press her lips to the inside of her knee. "We'll see about that."

"Are _you_ any good?" Chloe asks, although she thinks she might already know the answer to that question.

Beca shrugs. "I'm alright. Played softball all through high-school."

A scoff flits through Chloe's lips. "Of course you did. Is there anything you aren't brilliant at?"

"Relationships," Beca says, and Chloe feels the atmosphere shift along with the added weight in Beca's tone.

"Bec," Chloe sighs, tapping Beca's shoulder. "Come up here."

Beca rises from the floor to sit next to Chloe, tucking her legs under her. She focuses her hands rather than looking at Chloe. "We haven't been together three months and I've already messed up."

"We've both messed up." Chloe counters immediately, shoulder lifting in a half-shrug. "It happens. "

Beca shakes her head. "I was an asshole because I let my obsession with the job get in the way and – I'm not used to having someone that cares about me like that." A frustrated sigh fills the space between them. "You're the best thing that happened to me since becoming a firefighter and... I don't want to lose you."

"Hey," Chloe murmurs, sliding her hand along Beca's spine and rubbing soothing circles between her shoulder blades. She waits until Beca's eyes meet her to speak. "You're not going to lose me. It was just a fight. Couples have those, and they work through them, like we did earlier. We both did and said some stuff we didn't mean but we acknowledged it and apologized so we can move on, now."

Beca remains silent for a moment, as though letting Chloe's words sink in. "Right. You're right, I'm sorry."

"Stop apologizing." Chloe requests softly, reaching out to cover Beca's hand. "And you're better at this relationship thing than you think. I can tell from experience."

Beca tilts her head to the side inquisitively.

"I have a knack for picking out the bad guys." Chloe admits with another shrug. "And you're nothing like that. Sure, you're insecure and new at this, but I trust you a hundred percent and I know you would never hurt me on purpose. So stop bringing yourself down, okay?"

Beca's eyes soften and she leans in to place a sweet kiss on Chloe's lips. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Chloe whispers, sighing into another kiss. "You're staying the night, right?"

"No place I'd rather be. Even if it means enduring those cuddles."

Chloe gasps in offense, delivering a swat to Beca's arm. "You like those cuddles. In fact, I think I turned you into a serial cuddler."

Beca scoffs and grips Chloe's wrist gently, moving to hover on top of her as gravity leads Chloe to lie back against the arm of the couch.

"Admit it," Chloe murmurs as she locks her legs around Beca's waist while her arms loop around her neck. She steals a kiss from Beca's lips. "Admit you like my cuddles."

A resigned sigh tickles Chloe's neck as Beca leans in to press kisses along her collarbone.

"Bec," she whines stubbornly, her words and actions at odds with each other as she cranes her neck to give Beca's lips more room. "Admit it."

"Fine, woman," Beca says as she appears back into Chloe's line of vision. "I kinda like your cuddles."

"Kinda only?"

Beca rolls her eyes. "A lot."

Chloe hums triumphantly. "That's what I thought." She smooths her hands down Beca's arms. "Let's go to bed. You need some sleep. You're not working tomorrow, are you?"

"No, we just did thirty hours straight because of the hospital thing so you're stuck with me for at least forty-eight hours."

"So lie-in tomorrow?" Chloe grins. "We can go for a morning run after breakfast if you really crave some exercise."

Beca places a soft kiss on her lips. "Sounds perfect."

/

"All I'm saying is that I think you guys would make a cute couple," Chloe says as she grabs the cooler from Aubrey's trunk. She lowers her shade with her free hand, waiting for Aubrey to lock the car before starting to walk towards the park. "Beca thinks so, too."

"Yes, he is but..." Aubrey sighs. "Wait, you and Beca talk about Jesse and I?"

"Sometimes. We just want you guys to be happy. And you would be great together."

"Hello ladies, may I help you carry something?" A tall brunette guy accost them, pointing at the cooler Chloe is holding. "That looks heavy."

Chloe shrugs and hands it to him. "Sure, thanks."

"I'm Chicago Walp, by the way," he starts as he falls into step with them. "Captain at Firehouse 51."

Chloe shares an amused side glance with Aubrey. "I'm Chloe, this is my friend Aubrey."

"I don't believe I've seen you at previous AFD barbecues." Chicago says, setting Chloe's cooler on one of the wooden tables before he turns to face her, hands slipping in his khaki shorts pockets.

"No, it's our first AFD 4th of July, actually."

"Hey babe," Chloe turns her head to see Beca approaching, and smiles as Beca slides her arm around her waist. She gives her colleague a stiff nod. "Walp."

Chicago seems to shake off his surprise over the two of them being together, and nods back. "Mitchell. How's your team this year?" he smirks slyly. "Real?"

Beca scoffs. "Brag all you want, we're kicking your asses this year."

"I guess we'll see about that."

Beca's eyes narrow into a squint. "I guess we will."

As Chicago walks away, Chloe if finding harder and harder to hold the string of chuckles in. "Oh my gosh, what was _that_?"

Beca rolls her eyes. "Firehouse rivalry. Was he hitting on you?"

"He didn't have the opportunity, you swooped in just in time to claim your territory." Aubrey pipes up, before hitching her thumb over her shoulder. "I'm going to go find Jesse."

"Are you _jealous?_" Chloe asks once her friend is out of earshot, angling her body towards Beca and draping her arms over her shoulders.

Beca snickers. "No."

Chloe doesn't believe her for a second. "You're adorable." She gushes, pecking Beca's lips once despite her huffed grumbles. "When does the game start? I need to warm up."

Beca's eyebrows shoot up. "Not for another two hours, tiger."

Chloe flushes. "Sorry, I'm just competitive."

Beca simply grins and grabs the cooler, slipping her hand into Chloe's and leading her to the table where most of Firehouse 36 has settled. Chloe is greeted with smiles, hugs or shoulder pats and Donald hands her a cold beer.

It's weird to see them all outside of the firehouse, in a more relaxed, casual setting and Chloe's heart flutters over how much of a big family they all are.

"Chloe!" Chloe barely has time to twist her head before Allison barrels into her, wrapping her arms around her waist.

"Oh my goodness," Chloe laughs heartily, setting a hand atop Allison's head. "Hi, Allison!"

"Aunt Beca didn't tell me you were coming."

"Yeah, cause I knew you would be more excited to see her than see me," Beca points out, quirking an eyebrow. "Where's my hug, dude?"

With a resigned sigh that has Beca gasp in offense, Allison moves over to hug her. The seven-year-old then mentions something about bringing water guns and drags Beca along to play with them.

"A break, finally," Stacie grumbles as she drops onto the wooden bench. "Kids are exhausting."

Chloe chuckles and settles down beside her as she watches Beca help Allison fill her gun at the fountain.

"I don't think I've ever seen Beca so carefree," Stacie speaks up after a while, glancing at Chloe. "Ever since you came around, she's been different. Good different." The brunette says with a smile. "You dragged her out of a very dark place."

Chloe tilts her head to the side. "Emily?"

Stacie glances at her and nods somberly. "After the accident, Beca was a wreck. Physically and mentally. She stayed in the intensive care for two weeks and completely shut off."

Chloe's stomach turns uneasy. "I'm guessing she went back to work quickly after that?"

"Yeah. Too quickly. She blamed herself for what happened and worked herself too hard as though to punish herself or something. She wouldn't talk except to give orders and one day... she imploded." Stacie lets out a sigh. "Jesse made a bad call during a small fire and he had to be checked out at the hospital and she completely lost it in the waiting room. The chief forced her to take some down time and it started getting gradually better. But after the accident the other week, I..."

"You thought she was going to go through the same thing?" Chloe fills in for Stacie when the latter trails off.

"Yeah. But she told me you helped and I just wanted to say thank you, I guess." Stacie shrugs and offers a soft smile. "For being there for her. I'm glad she found you."

Chloe's heart swells in her chest. She isn't sure what to reply to that, so she settles for voicing what she feels in that moment. "I'm glad I found her, too."

/

Six months go by. Six blissful months, punctuated with date nights, firehouse summer hang-outs and school shows.

Chloe is completely in love, it's ridiculous.

"I think I'm going to ask Beca to move in with me," Chloe states over lunch with Aubrey one Saturday afternoon over coffee.

"Already?" Aubrey asks with an edge of wariness as she sets her mug down.

"We've been together eight months, Bree." Chloe states with a shrug. "I don't know, it just feels... right. Besides she's basically living at my place."

Aubrey is about to say something, but Chloe's phone comes to life with a call before she can.

"Hold that thought," she says while holding up a finger, a smile tugging on her lips when she sees Beca's face pop up on her screen. "Hey babe, what's up?"

"_Chloe? It's Jesse. Listen, Beca was hurt on a call, she... she's being driven to Grady Memorial." _

Chloe's is moving before she has even given her brain time to fully process the words. "What – How... is it serious?"

"_I don't know. I... just meet us there, okay?" _

The tremor in Jesse's voice has Chloe's heart jump in her throat. "O-okay. I'll be there in fifteen." Panicky eyes meet Aubrey's confused ones. "Can – can you drive me to the hospital?"


	8. Chapter 8

Aubrey drives her to the hospital as fast as she can without running any red lights, and Chloe steps out of her car before it's even come to a complete stop at the curb. She rushes inside to find Beca's colleagues huddled in the waiting room still in their fire gear, faces solemn and streaked with traces of smoke.

"Stacie?" Chloe croaks out as she hovers in the doorway. "What happened? Where's she?"

Stacie looks to be battling with her emotions too much to be able to answer. Chloe's heart lodges itself in her throat as Luke steps up to her, laying what is supposed to be a comforting hand on her forearm.

"They're taking care of her right now. We got here ten minutes ago, and they haven't told us anything."

"What _happened_?" Chloe demands once more, the knot in her chest tightening with each breath that doesn't quite reach her lungs.

"Explosion during a factory fire. A beam fell on top of her." Luke tells her with heavy features. "Everyone was out of it for a while and she had ran out of oxygen by the time we found her."

Chloe feels as though her whole world just crumbled to her feet. "How- how bad is it?"

"I don't know. She inhaled a lot of smoke and only a X-ray will tell how serious it is." All Chloe can think about in that moment is Emily, and how she died from smoke inhalation. "Let's – let's sit, okay?"

Chloe nods blankly, letting him guide her to a nearby chair. By the time he comes back with a bottle of water for her, Aubrey has made it to the waiting room and settled beside her, wrapping an arm around Chloe's back.

Time seems to slow down after that. More firefighters pile up in the waiting room, patiently waiting to hear how their colleague is doing. Chloe thinks she might implode if she has to wait a minute longer without any news.

"Family of Beca Mitchell?"

Chloe springs up from her seat in a flash to face the doctor. Her head feels dizzy. "Yes, I'm – I'm her girlfriend."

She nods. "Walk with me?"

"No, um, they should know about her state too. They're her family, too."

"Very well." The doctor concedes with a small, professional smile. "Ms. Mitchell is stable. She developed a pulmonary edema that needs to go down but we're giving her oxygen to help. Other than that, she has a broken shoulder from where the beam landed and three broken ribs but should have no long-term consequences with proper rest and time off from the job."

Chloe only allows herself to breathe once the older woman is done talking, the words 'no long-term consequences' lifting some of the dread pressing over her shoulders. "Can we see her?"

"Yes, but only one person at the time."

Chloe opens her mouth then looks back to Beca's team, but Luke steps up before she can say anything.

"You go ahead. We need to get back to the firehouse anyway. Tell Beca we'll come by tomorrow."

Chloe nods dazedly. "Thank you. I'll keep you posted on her condition."

She follows the attending down a series of hallways and is led to a room.

"We gave her morphine for the pain so it's possible that she's out of it. Don't worry though, it's only temporary." The woman touches her elbow and offers her a smile. "Press the button if you have any concerns or questions."

"Thank you." Chloe breathes out absentmindedly, her eyes locked on Beca as she lies in the hospital bed. She looks so small and vulnerable, her complexion as white and dull as the four walls around her. Chloe steps in hesitantly, and sits down on the chair next to the bed, covering Beca's hand with hers. Beca's head rolls to the side as her eyes slide open slowly. Eyes instantly flooding with tears, Chloe attempts to get a hold of the storm of emotions wrecking her insides. "Hi. Are you in pain?"

Beca's head shakes, her breathing heavy and wheezy under the oxygen mask set over her nose and mouth. She lifts her hand to take it off but Chloe's shoots up to catch her wrist gently.

"Don't take it off, it's supposed to help, baby." She slides her hand into Beca's once it's back by her side. Her other arm is pinned to her chest in a brace, elbow bent in an L. The sob that's been on the edge of Chloe's throat all this time finally barrels past her lips as her features crumble. Her free hand shoots up to cover her mouth. "I'm, I'm sorry. I was just so scared."

"I'll be okay," Beca manages, voice hoarse and muffled under the mask. Her thumb runs over Chloe's knuckles in a repetitive soothing mantra.

The words _this time _worm their way into Chloe's chest, wrapping her heart like vine twine. She _knows_. She knows what being with Beca means; the constant fear to be called with bad news every time she's on shift. She attempts to stamp down on the bitter feeling for now and offers Beca a strained smile, lifting their joined hands to press a kiss on the back of Beca's.

"Rest baby. I'll stay right here."

Beca nods. "Mokay."

Beca remains in the hospital for two days and three nights, until she's deemed healthy enough to go home. Chloe handles the discharge papers and drives her home, careful to avoid any bumps on the road and helping Beca out of the car and up her stairs.

"Is the oxygen level okay?" Chloe asks warily as she watches Beca fiddle with her nasal canula. Beca nods and rests back over the pillows.

"You don't have to do that, you know," Beca says softly as Chloe pulls the covers over her. Beca's been assigned to bed rest for the next three days. "I don't want to be a burden or anything."

Chloe glares at her briefly. "You're not. Now, do you need anything else?"

"Can you lie with me?" Beca asks, tone timid and hesitant. Chloe expects her to blush any second. "Unless you have somewhere else to be, I totally understand."

"Of course I can, you dummy. If you think I'm letting you out of my sight for the next couple of days you've got another thing coming."

Chloe emerges from the bathroom a minute later in yoga pants, a tank top and a sweater that she kept in the drawer she has at Beca's and slips under the covers next to her. She settles on her side, resting her head over her propped-up hand as she runs her other hand up and down Beca's forearm. Beca is looking at her with this expression that Chloe can't really place. "What?"

"Nothing, it's..." Beca falter, offering a shrug. "It's weird having someone taking care of me. Good weird. It's not something I ever thought I would need but... it feels nice."

There's that blush creeping up on Beca's cheeks.

"Yeah, well no need to get into an accident to have me take care of you next time, K?" Chloe's teasing tone is layered with anguish, no matter how much she tries to tamper it.

Beca nods, expression serious. "Noted."

"And you'll wait until you get the all clear from the doctor before you get back to work?"

"Yeah." Beca agrees softly. She grabs Chloe's hand and laces their fingers, a small smile tugging at her lips. "I promise. I'll respect the orders this time and won't go back to duty until I'm a hundred percent." Beca lifts their hands to brush her lips over Chloe's knuckles. "I can't be reckless now that I have someone to come home to."

Chloe exhales slowly, Beca's words tugging at her heartstrings. She leans forward to press her lips to Beca's in a sweet kiss, nudging her nose against hers when they part. "You should rest."

As Beca drifts off to sleep, Chloe thinks back on Beca's words and how she was planning on asking Beca to move in with her before this whole accident went down.

It's the last thing she wants and despite herself, doubt floods her. As her mind drifts to their future, moving in together and possibly more down the road, Chloe starts to wonder if she has the shoulders to be that person; the one constantly worrying whenever Beca is on shift, dreading the same phone call as the one she got three days ago.

She attempts to let it rest for now, and nestles her head on Beca's chest, finding peace in the steady beat of Beca's heart beneath her ear.

/

It takes two months and a half for Beca to be cleared for duty. After weeks of physical therapy followed by some time at the gym to get back in shape, both the doctor and the chief agree she's ready. She comes home after her doctor's appointment with one of the biggest smiles Chloe has ever seen adorning her face and Chloe takes in the sparkle in her eyes and the happiness radiating off her body and it's impossible for her to feel anything but ecstatic for Beca in return.

She wakes up the morning of Beca's first shift back to Beca zipping up her back and blinks against the harsh light pouring into the room through the blinds Beca never shuts. She stretches and hums as Beca walks over and crawls on top of her to greet her with a kiss that makes tingles erupt throughout her body.

"You're starting something you can't finish," Chloe mumbles against her lips, even though she's the one to chase Beca's lips into another kiss. Beca moans quietly and pulls away, reaching out to brush Chloe's hair away from her face, her thumb lingering over the scar on her forehead. "Morning."

"Good morning." Beca murmurs, nuzzling her cheek. "Hey, question for you," Chloe only hums in acknowledgment, brain still foggy with sleep. "The Atlanta Fire Department gala is coming up in a few weeks and I was wondering if you'd be my date."

Chloe smiles, cradling her jaw tenderly. "I'd like that."

"Cool," Beca beams, leaning down to kiss her again. "Come for dinner at the firehouse tonight?"

"Sure. I'll bring dessert." Chloe says, stealing one more kiss. "Go before you're late. And be careful."

Beca nods and the sincerity in her eyes somehow brings Chloe's anxiety down a notch. "I promise."

/

"Chloe, we need to get going if we don't want to be late!" Beca's voice carries to the bathroom down Chloe's hallway, where Chloe stands in front of the mirror, fluffing her hair.

"Give me two minutes," she calls back as she adjusts her dress. She hears Beca's grunt of impatience and rolls her eyes. "Straighten your tie or something!"

"It's already straight," Beca mumbles back petulantly. With a soft sigh, Chloe takes one final look at her outfit; a thin strap red dress with a slit up to the middle of left-thigh showing off her toned leg. She switches the bathroom light off and walks to her bedroom, leaning in the open doorway.

"Is this okay?" she slurs, placing one hand on her hip. Beca blinks twice in slow succession, jaw falling open.

"Holy..." She cuts herself short to swallow, her burning eyes trailing down Chloe's length.

"Is the cleavage too much?" Chloe asks as she makes the distance separating her from Beca.

"N-no," Beca stammers, orbs zooming in on said cleavage. She licks her lips instinctively, only shaking herself out of her daze when Chloe's giggle reaches her ears. "Sorry."

Chloe shakes her head with a smile, reaching out to straighten Beca's tie despite Beca telling her it was.

"You look amazing in red, by the way," Beca says after giving her a quick kiss.

"Thanks, babe. I'm glad I matched what's underneath to this dress, then." Chloe replies with an easy wink.

"Not fair, Beale," Beca growls and checks the watch sitting on her wrist. "We don't even have time to fool around."

"Nope," Chloe confirms, taking Beca's ceremonial cap from the bedside table and handing it to her. "I guess we'll have to wait 'til later."

"Do we _have _to go?" Beca whines with an uncharacteristic pouty lip.

Chloe laughs. "Yes. It's the annual gala. You can't really miss it."

"It's just going to be a bunch of people I don't even like. Walp is going to be there, probably boasting about his victory at the fourth of July barbecue."

Chloe shakes her head, amused that Beca still hasn't got over Firehouse 36 loss. She smooths down the lapels of Beca's uniform jacket. "You don't _have_ to hang out with him, babe."

"It's going to be a long night," Beca grumbles as she adjusts her hat over her head, and the whole outfit – white shirt, black tie, black suit jacket adorned with a few decorations and black dress pants with a red stripe over the side seam – has Chloe's mouth dry up. Beca must notice her ogling as she arches a curious eyebrow. "What?"

"Nothing," Chloe says with a blink. She clears her throat when her voice comes out as a rasp. "You just look really, _really_ hot."

"Gotta look my best when I have the most beautiful woman of the night on my arm," Beca says with a sheepish grin, giving Chloe a shrug.

Chloe rolls her eyes, but her cheeks are definitely warming up. That and other parts of her body. "Okay sweet talker, let's go before I rip that uniform off of you."

/

Chloe stumbles and giggles, placing her finger over her lips in a shushing manner as she molds herself to Beca's back.

"Who are you shushing?" Beca says with a quiet laugh, sliding the key into the lock and pushing the door open. "You're the one making all that hubbub."

"I think I'm a tiny bit drunk," Chloe whispers, draping her arms over Beca's shoulders the second the door clicks shut behind them. "Did you have a good night?"

Beca nods, hands finding purchase on Chloe's hips to tug her closer. "Yeah. Watching you work it on the dance floor with Stacie and CR was definitely entertaining."

Chloe waggles her eyebrows. "I do have nice moves." Beca makes a sound from low in her throat, brushing her lips against Chloe's. Chloe reaches out to take Beca's hat off and throw it over her shoulder, her eyes dropping not so subtly to Beca's lips. "Now about the activities I had planned..."

"Is that still on?" Beca quirks an eyebrow as Chloe starts undoing the golden buttons of her suit jacket.

"That's all I could think about all night, _Lieutenant_." Chloe husks out into her ear as she pushes the garment off Beca's shoulders. She hears Beca shudder as she nips at her earlobe, mapping a trail down her jaw and neck with her lips, all the while loosening Beca's tie. "You complaining?"

"Fuck, no," Beca breathes out, fingers digging into Chloe's hips as she cranes her neck to give Chloe's mouth more room. Chloe's alcohol imbibed fingers struggle a bit with the knot of Beca's tie, and she lets out a triumphant sound when she finally loosens it up to pull it over Beca's head. "Hold onto my shoulders."

Chloe barely has time to register Beca's request as Beca bends in the knees and hooks her hands under her butt to lift her up. "Beca!"

Chloe wraps her legs around Beca's waist, her squeal drifting down the hallway as Beca carries her towards the bedroom.

Chloe wakes up on her own the following morning to the smell of sizzling bacon and eggs.

When she stumbles down the hall wearing Beca's uniform shirt, still half-asleep, she finds Beca setting the table, clad in her work-out leggings and sports bra. Chloe take a deep breath as her eyes rove over Beca's abs and toned arms.

"You're up." Beca observes with a soft smile and Chloe manages to steer her mind out of the gutter. Chloe hums and walks over, stealing a sip from Beca's coffee, then a kiss from her lips. "Sleep good?"

"Yep." She replies, taking another sip.

Beca quirks an eyebrow. "Are you going to keep drinking my coffee or pour your own?"

"Drinking yours." Chloe answers without missing a beat, flashing Beca an innocent smile over the rim of the cup. She pauses, catching a strange look in Beca's features.

"What?" she asks, tilting her head to the side.

Beca blinks, blushing as though caught with her hand in the cookie jar. She shrugs eventually, that signature lopsided smile creeping on her lips. "You're just too cute and I just love you."

She says it as though it's as natural as breathing and Chloe's heart swells in her chest with the amount of love reflected in Beca's eyes. It doesn't feel like any of her previous relationships, it's much, _much_ better. This last year has been the best of her life and Beca has everything to do with it.

"I love you, too."

Beca rushes into blazing buildings everyone else is fleeing. She willingly walks into dangerous situations to help others. She witnesses horrendous things on a near daily basis.

She will keep risking her life every day, and Chloe will probably keep worrying every day, no matter how many years go by.

Because she wants this. She wants to build something serious with Beca, no matter how dangerous her job is and how easily she could be taken from Chloe's life overnight.

She's ready to experience the highs and lows. To love and support Beca after a tough shift or through haunting memories. To share her joy and countless accomplishments when she comes home from a good shift where she saved lives.

She wants to be all in.

"Hey Becs," Chloe voices a few minutes later when they've sat down for breakfast. She waits to get Beca's full attention before she resumes. "I was wondering if... sometimes in the near future you'd like to move in with me?"

She expects to have to give Beca reasons why this is a good idea, but instead Beca smiles, the kind of smile that makes Chloe's heart flutters.

"Yeah, I'd like that. I was... I was planning to ask you but I kept chickening out."

Chloe slides from her stool, taking a few steps to stand before Beca. She loops her arms around her neck and kisses her softly. "It doesn't have to be right away if you don't feel ready."

"I do," Beca assures her without an ounce of hesitation. "I feel pretty ready to wake up next to you every morning."

"Good. You know that means an awful amount of cuddles, right?"

Beca nods, flashing her a grin. "I guess I can live with that."

* * *

**Thank you for all the comments, follows and kuddos! Next chapter will be the epilogue and be up on Monday :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks everyone for the comments/favorites/follows! I appreciate it. :)**

**PS: I apologize for the cavities you might get from reading this epilogue**

* * *

**Two years later**

_Beeouip beeouip beeouip beeouip_

_"Mitchell, Swanson, report."_

_Beeouip beeouip beeouip beeouip_

_"Lieutenant Mitchell, report."_

_Beeouip beeouip beeouip beeouip_

Beca grunts as she comes to her senses, attempting to remember what went down. There was a blast. Both she and Jesse ducked to the floor to get away from the spitting fire. It must have knocked her out for a minute or two.

The smoke is now heavy and seeping into her lungs every time she breathes in. Squinting, she feels around for her mask and slips it on when she finds it, taking a huge gush of filtered air in. She blinks, taking in her now unobstructed surroundings.

_Beeouip beeouip beeouip beeouip_

The flames surrounding them are too high to get through, not that it would matter anyway before the stairs collapsed. She's not sure how long the roof is going to hold above their heads.

_Beeouip beeouip beeouip beeouip_

Rolling onto her back, she cranes her neck for any sign of Jesse, whose alert security system is going off, signaling his distress.

"Swanson," she calls out, crawling towards her colleague's unconscious body just a dozen feet away.

_"Mitchell, Swanson, report."_

Beca shifts Jesse onto his back. His mask is broken so she pulls it off his face and takes off her glove to press two fingers to his pulse, relief flooding her veins when she feels it thump against her digits. She grabs her radio to speak into it.

"Chief. Swanson is knocked out. Hit his head, I think. He's still breathing. The stairs collapsed and we're stuck. The only way we can get out is through the window. We are on the fourth floor, eastern side of the building. Corner window. Bring a stretcher."

_"Copy that, Mitchell. The ladder is on its way."_

"Hurry, I don't know how long we have before the roof collapses."

Beca sits back on her heels and swallows thickly, taking in the seriousness of her situation.

She's been there before. She's lost a member of her team in the same type of fire. She almost lost her own life.

Wary eyes flitting between the door and the window, Beca takes off her mask to put it over Jesse's face, and attempts to drag him closer to their only way of escape, away from the blazing heat.

"We're going to get out of here," Beca mutters to herself, trying to tame the panic bubbling inside her chest. She thinks about Chloe, Chloe's bright eyes and heart-melting smile. She thinks about the ring hidden in her desk at the station and berates herself for waiting too long, as she's not even sure they will be able to get out of here.

She's not sure she'll get to ask Chloe to marry her.

/

"You good?" Beca looks up from her spot sitting at the back of the rig. She nods in response to Luke's question, taking a gulp from her water bottle.

"Yeah." She replies quietly, eyes squinting against the sun as she glances up at him. "Felt a little bit too real."

Her eyes follow the ambulance backing up to take Jesse to the hospital for a head check. Beca should go there to get checked out too, but she has something important to do, first. As they make their way back to the firehouse with the truck, Beca orders Stacie to make a detour by Chloe's school. She stalks up the steps leading to the entrance two by two, and strides down the hall leading to Chloe's classroom.

She knocks on the open door softly, offering Chloe a quick wave when her girlfriend lifts up her head and meets her gaze. Confusion etched in her features, Chloe rises from her crouched position next to one of her kid's table and tells her teaching assistant to take over.

"Bec?" Chloe's features morph into worry as she takes in Beca's state. Beca figures she could have at least cleaned up her smoke-stained face to save Chloe a bit of a scare. Chloe closes the door behind her and steps into the hall. "What's wrong? Did something hap – "

"Will you marry me?" Beca cuts in, grasping both of Chloe's hands into her own. Air surges into her lungs as Chloe blinks, mouth falling open in shock.

"Wh-what?"

"I'm asking you if you'll marry me." Beca repeats slowly, a smile tugging at the corners of her lips. It feels incredibly good to say it out loud. "I, uh, I have a ring, it's at the firehouse. I've been waiting for the right moment but today... we got called into a bad fire and – and I wasn't sure I would get out and you know what my first thought was?" Chloe shakes her head dazedly. "That you wouldn't get to know how much I love you and how badly I want to call you my wife and the mother of my kids, somewhere down the road. That you wouldn't know that you're it for me and that I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

Tears flood Chloe's eyes as she raises a shaky hand to cover her mouth. "Beca,"

Beca lets out a watery laugh. "You're my everything, Chloe. I've never been happier since you came into my life and..."

She takes a deep, collecting breath and lowers herself down on one knee.

"Chloe Beale," she starts, tugging on one of Chloe's hand to press a kiss to her knuckles. "Will you become my wife?"

"Yes," Chloe chokes out without a beat of hesitation and Beca's heart swells to the point where it's about to burst from unrestrained happiness. "Of course I will."

Grinning, Beca pulls herself to her feet and wraps her arms around Chloe's middle, lifting her off her feet a few inches as they embrace. She sets Chloe's down after a few seconds and cups her face with both hands. "I love you,"

"I love you, too." Chloe whispers, blue eyes twinkling with happy tears. They share a series of kisses and another heart-melting embrace, before they both seem to remember that Chloe is at work. Chloe chuckles and dabs at the corners of her eyes. "How am I supposed to go back to work, now?"

"Sorry," Beca breathes out sheepishly. "I'll see you at home tomorrow morning?"

"No way, I'll come by the firehouse later," Chloe lets her know decidedly. "I hear I have a ring to pick up."

Beca laughs and nods, bidding her fiancée goodbye before she bounces down the stairs, a definite spring to her step. Her team looks at her weird the moment she climbs up into the truck and she waits for a few seconds to break the news.

"I asked Chloe to marry me and she said yes."

The announcement is followed by several hoots and hollers, pats on the shoulder and Stacie demanding the wedding details.

/

"You nervous?"

Beca shakes her head as she adjusts her ceremonial cap over her head. "Nah."

Stacie smiles and pins the red rose to Beca navy and red costume. "You look dashing, Mitchell."

"Thanks, Conrad." Beca tugs at the tails of her uniform jacket and grabs her white gloves from her office desk, slipping them on. "I just hope no calls will come through and ruin the ceremony."

"Me, too."

Minutes later, Beca stands in front of the officiant at one end of the firehouse garage. She has to hand it to Stacie and the rest of her team, they made the place look amazing for the ceremony. White wooden chairs have been aligned in two rows with an aisle in the middle that leads to the flower arch that Aubrey insisted was necessary, and as she now stands before it, Beca agrees.

She grins as Alison starts first as the flower girl, throwing white rose petals along the aisle as she goes. Beca crouches down to give her a hug and kiss her hair, before the little girl scampers off to sit by Fat Amy at the second row. Aubrey is next on Jesse's arm, and comes to stand to the other side while Jesse stands beside Beca as her best man.

Chloe is next, and everything disappears around Beca the second she sets her eyes on her. Her dress is simple, white and floor length with a V-neck and her curls have been pinned back to the back of her head, a few strands escaping from the bun.

"You look..." Beca falters at a loss for words when Chloe comes to a stop in front of her. The only thing she can manage is a dazed blink that has Chloe giggle.

"You look incredible, too."

"Eh, this old thing?" Beca deadpans, glancing down at her uniform with a shrug. The officiant clears his throat with a smile, pulling both their attention as he welcomes everyone and starts his speech.

"I believe the brides have their own vows." He waves a hand towards Chloe. "Chloe?"

Chloe beams and squeezes Beca's hands. "Beca. I don't remember our first meeting very well because I was a bit out of it when you rescued me," she pauses as the few members of the audience chuckle. "I just remember that I felt safe, in spite of the fact that I was stuck in a car after an accident. You made me feel safe, and that's how I've felt ever since we went on that first date. You are the person I trust the most in the world and I admire your selflessness, your dedication and your loyalty. I admire the way you love; raw and honest and without limits." Beca inhales shakily as tears prick behind her eyes. "I consider myself incredibly lucky to be standing here today and live the rest of my life with such a beautiful human being." She turns to Aubrey and takes the ring handed to her. "With this ring, I promise to cherish you. To take care of you. To listen to you. To love you."

As she slides the ring onto Beca's finger, Beca forgets to breathe for a few seconds.

The officiant smiles. "Beca, when you're ready."

"Chloe, I remember our meeting well, because as unprofessional as it sounds, I thought you were beautiful, car accident and all. Convincing myself to visit you in the hospital was probably the best call I've ever made at the time. You're... an incredible woman and I could start listing all the things I love about you but I'm afraid the bell might go off and I really want to be married to you today." She chuckles along with her team, returning Chloe's beaming grin. "In a nutshell, I love how passionate and kind and positive you are. You are made of bursts of sunshine that managed to drag me away from my black cloud and perpetual grumpiness. Most of the time." Another series of snickers makes her pause. "You are the sunshine in my life and I'm so fucking stocked to spend the rest of it with you. Cuddles and all." Her eyes widen. "And sorry for cursing in my wedding vows."

Chloe shakes her head, a megawatt smile breaking through her tears. "It's okay."

Beca takes the ring from Jesse and with only a slight tremor, pushes it flush against Chloe's engagement ring.

The officiant brings his hands together. "By the power vested in me by the State of Georgia, I now pronounce you married. You may kiss."

Beca grins. "Now we're talking."

Chloe giggles and loops her arms around Beca's neck as Beca's lips capture hers in a sweet kiss. "I love you, Mrs. Mitchell."

Chloe nuzzles her cheek. "I love you, too."

/

Chloe sighs as her eyes flit yet again to the clock hooked over the door, the fifth time in the last ten minutes. She shouldn't be upset, knowing how unpredictable Beca's job is, but she would hate for her to miss this.

A knock sounds on the door, her doctor's head popping in the open doorway the following second.

"Sorry, Chloe, we're going to have to start as I have another patient scheduled in for ten." She says as she stops by the foot of the bed, rolling the sonogram machine closer.

Chloe nods sadly. "I know, it's okay."

Just as she moves her feet into the stirrups as instructed, the door opens, a nurse stepping aside to let her wife in.

"Sorry, sorry," Beca apologizes purposely, clad in her fire resistant outfit save for the heavy jacket. She comes to a stop by the bed and kisses Chloe quickly, sounding breathless. "I'm here."

"It's alright," Chloe says softly, wiping a trace of smoke from Beca's cheek. "We haven't started, yet. You okay?"

Beca nods and swallows, acknowledging the doctor for the first time.

Beca grips her hand the second a black and gray image shows up on the screen after a bit of fiddling from the doctor. The woman taps a few keys on the machine, Chloe's vision immediately clouding with tears when the most beautiful sound she has ever heard fills the room.

_Swoosh swoosh swoosh_

She feels Beca press a kiss to her temple before she rests her head against the side of Chloe's. "That's our baby."

Chest swelling in utter happiness, Chloe turns back to the doctor. "Is everything okay?"

The doctor nods with a smile. "Everything looks perfect. Judging from the size of your baby right now, you're about six weeks along."

"Becs," she croaks out, surprised to find tears also running Beca's cheeks. "We're going to be parents."

"Y-yeah," Beca breathes out. She brings their linked hands to her lips and kisses Chloe's fingers. "I love you."

Chloe closes her eyes, leaning her head against Beca's as she locks onto the moment to remember it forever. "I love you, too."

_"Truck 47, Squad 3, Ambulance 28, car accident, Monroe and Parliament street."_

"Damn it," Beca mutters, muting her radio. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Chloe echoes, tilting her head up to brush a quick kiss to Beca's lips. "You didn't miss anything. Go,"

"See you at home. Love you."

"Be safe out there!" Chloe calls out just as Beca opens the door to step into the hallway. She takes the time to turn back and nod.

"Always."

/

Beca wakes up from her nap a little bit disoriented, as always when she takes one after coming home from a hectic shift. She stretches, body sore from too much dragging and lifting and climbing over the last twenty-four hours.

She's still exhausted, but it's already past noon on a Sunday and she wants to spend as much time with her wife as she can since Chloe's off, too. A glance outside tells her it's raining, and an afternoon spent snuggling with Chloe on the couch doesn't sound too bad.

Beca pads down the hall of their new place, an apartment in the same building as her old one, but bigger, with no stairs and an additional bedroom for their little one. They moved in just eight months ago, after they decided to try for a baby.

The nursery is still underway, Beca spending any minute of free time she has on setting it up. She's almost done building the crib (one of her friends owns a wood workshop near the firehouse and she spent the last month over there to make it), and just needs to add the finishing touches before she shows it to Chloe, who is still believes they are to buy one at the store.

"Morning," Beca mumbles through a yawn, smiling sleepily as she walks to the couch and plops down next to Chloe.

"More like afternoon, babe," Chloe says softly, setting down her book and smoothing down Beca's disheveled hair. "How was shift?"

"Crazy. Call after call." Beca replies and leans in to kiss Chloe lightly as her hand reaches out to rest over the gentle swell of her tummy. "How are you guys doing?"

"We're good. Went for a walk yesterday, then to yoga class with aunt Aubrey and a little bit of shopping before we went home. Oh! I saw something and I had to get it."

Beca hums absentmindedly, watching as Chloe stands up, walks to their open kitchen to retrieve a bag from the counter. Settling back next to Beca, her feet propped up on the coffee table, she pulls out a plush firetruck.

"Isn't it the cutest?!" Chloe gushes, handing it to Beca who takes it with a chuckle.

"It is. I love it."

"Also, I was thinking," Chloe continues as Beca's hand moves back to its previous position on her stomach. Their baby has started to move around last week and she doesn't want to miss any activity whenever she's around. "About names. Since we know it's a boy I thought we could consider Carter? It was your grandpa's middle name, right?"

Beca blinks in a mixture of shock and adoration for the woman next to her. She remains silent for a little while as it passes. "Are you – you mean that?"

"Carter Mitchell. Sounds pretty good, doesn't it? I have other ideas but there's nothing that I love as much as this one."

Beca leans in and captures Chloe in a lingering kiss, swallowing her sound of surprise. "I love you so much."

Giggling, Chloe follows Beca's lips in a shorter kiss, resting her forehead against hers. "I love you, too, Bec." She grins, covering the hand on her bump with her own, her thumb stroking the back of Beca's. "So I'm guessing it's a yes for the name?"

Beca nods, still slightly in awe of her wife. "Yeah."

/

As nighttime comes around at the firehouse, Beca starts to get antsy. She knows she isn't going to sleep much tonight; Chloe's due date is just around the corner and she hates the fact that she's not with her. The firehouse has been understaffed lately and Beca can't really afford to take time off, at least not until the baby is born.

Just as she is about to call Chloe to check on her before she tries to get some rest, her phone vibrates in her hand, a photo of Chloe popping up on her screen.

"Hey babe, I was just about to call you."

_"Beca, you need to come home right now," _Chloe rushes out, voice strained as though she is in pain. Panic floods Beca's veins. _"I'm in labor. Like – active labor. Damn it – "_

Her sentence is cut off by a groan and a cry and a couple things being knocked to the floor. Beca is already up and moving, throwing the door to her office open.

"Chloe, talk to me," she requests as softly as she can, but she knows, even after years of mastering how to hide the fear in her voice on life-threatening calls, that the panic gripping her chest is seeping through her tone. "How far apart are you contractions?"

All she can hear are deep breaths on the other line and figures Chloe is right in the middle of one. The fact that she can't talk tells Beca those are not Braxton Hicks contractions but the real deal. She marches into the common room and spots Jessica and Ashley playing cards at the table.

"Chloe's in active labor. I need you guys to drive to my place, now." The duo rushes out the door while Beca mentions for the members of Squad 3 to make it to the truck. They'll drive in front of the ambo to make way. As soon as everyone is on the move, Beca focuses back on Chloe. "Chlo, baby, I know you can't talk right now but I'm on my way. Breathe through it, it's going to be okay. Talk to me when you can, okay? Let me know what's going on."

Chloe is blubbering down the line and Beca tells Jesse to step on it as the truck pulls onto the road. The drive home usually takes about ten minutes with her car, she's positive they can make it in five with the sirens on. While she waits for Chloe to reply, she grabs the radio to let the dispatcher know.

"Squad 3 to Main, lieutenant Mitchell speaking. we've been dispatched on a call coming through directly at the firehouse. Unable to answer any other call until further notice."

_"Main to Squad 3, copy that, lieutenant."_

_"I've had back pain all day long," _Chloe eventually provides breathlessly._ "My first contraction hit twenty minutes ago and now they're about two minutes apart."_

Beca's blood runs cold. She's aware of precipitous labor, but it's so rare that she didn't think it would ever happen with their baby. "T-two minutes?"

_"Beca, I think – I need to push." _A cry interrupts her speech, followed by a deep groan. _"Hurry, please."_

"Chloe baby, listen to me. You need to sit down on the floor or on the bed and try not to push, okay? We're there in three minutes, tops. Stay on the phone with me, you hear me?"

Her question is answered by a guttural cry that makes her heart stop altogether.

"Chloe?"

_"I've sat down. I-I feel like he's coming."_

Beca mutters a curse under her breath as Jesse stirs onto her street, and she all but jumps off the truck before it has even come to a full stop, pushing their building door open and taking the stairs two by two.

"Chlo?" she calls out as she bursts into their apartment, frantic eyes seeking her wife.

"In here!"

Beca rushes to the kitchen to find Chloe on the floor, leaning heavily against the counter, an arm wrapped around her large stomach as she tries to control her breathing. Beca kneels down beside her and grasps her hand just as Jessica and Ashley hurry in.

"We're here, it's okay. We're going to take you to the hospital," Beca says, brushing her lips across Chloe's forehead.

"No, we won't have time," Jessica says urgently after taking a peek between Chloe's bent legs. "Your baby is coming now, Chloe."

"What?" Beca croaks out, unable to blink for a handful of seconds. Chloe's next contraction and the sudden pain shooting in her hand from Chloe's vice grip pull her out of her daze. Beca is at loss as to what to do and settles for pushing Chloe's hair away from her sweaty forehead and whisper sweet nothings into her ear as it passes.

"Chloe, try not to push until the next one, okay?" Ashley tells her as she opens her EMS bag.

"I can't." Chloe croaks out, tears leaking out of her eyes. Her features scrunch up as she leans forward with a scream that shakes Beca to the core.

"Okay, this baby is coming, now!" Jessica announces from her spot down Chloe's... business. "I need clean towels and warm water. Warm, not hot. Ash, hook up the heart monitor."

Beca is aware of most of her team standing back, one person fetching the necessary stuff but she's unable to tell who it is as her mind starts to get foggy. She knows Jessica has delivered at least a dozen babies on the fly before, but this is her son. And this is Chloe.

The thought of anything happening to either of them has her heart drop to her stomach.

"Okay Chloe, you're allowed to push on the next contraction."

"I'm scared," Chloe rasps out, wide eyes boring into Beca. "We should be at the hospital!"

Beca snaps into motion. "Chloe, look at me," she cups Chloe's cheek with her free hand and musters a smile hopefully not too strained with worry. "Jessica knows what she's doing. Everything is going to be fine. Speedy, but fine. We're going to meet our baby."

A sob barrels out of Chloe's mouth as she nods frantically.

"You can do this," Beca whispers against her temple.

"Beca, get behind her so she can lean on you between contractions."

"Right, right," she moves into position, resting against the kitchen cabinets and spreading her legs for Chloe to settle against her chest. She slips both hands into Chloe's and brushes a kiss across her ear. "I'm right here. It's going to be okay."

"God," Chloe cries out as she leans forward when a new contraction hits her. Beca winces at the sound, doing anything she can to show Chloe her support.

Time slows down after that, their baby taking his time going down the birth canal. Each push seems excruciatingly long and painful.

"You're doing so good," Beca murmurs into Chloe's ear when Chloe slumps back against her after a contraction. Thirty-five minutes have passed and Chloe is getting exhausted. "Only a few minutes and Carter is here. He's eager to meet his Mommy."

Despite the extreme pain she must be experiencing, Chloe lets out a watery laugh and nods.

"Okay Chloe, you're doing awesome." Jessica encourages brightly. "Two more pushes and you're done, okay?"

Chloe nods, taking a few deep breathes while she can. A few screams, a broken hand (possibly) and two contractions later, the most beautiful cry Beca has ever heard fills the room, stunning its occupants into silence.

"You did it," Beca breathes out in shock, eyes as big as saucers and jaw wide open as she takes in the gooey and bawling newborn being placed on Chloe's chest. "Oh my God."

"Beca," Chloe chokes out in awe, chest trembling with silent, happy sobs as she wipes their baby's face clean with a towel. "He's here."

"I know," she says quietly, her voice nearly inaudible as she takes in the newest member of their family. Everything else disappears around her and the loves of her life. "He's beautiful."

Chloe nods in agreement, leaning forward to press her lips to Carter's forehead, his cries having subsided to tiny gurgles the second he was laid across Chloe's chest. "We love you so much, baby boy."

Beca reaches out to run her thumb over the back of his terrifyingly tiny hand as she tucks her chin into Chloe's neck. "Welcome to the world, Carter Mitchell."

After another minute of cooing over the newborn, Jessica reminds everyone of their current situation and how they should bring Chloe and Carter to the hospital as soon as possible to check that everything is okay.

Beca cuts the umbilical chord and, after Carter's been cleaned up by Ashley and wrapped in one of those clean towels and a blanket, she cradles him in the crook of her arm while Chloe is being set up on a stretcher that also appeared out of nowhere in the last five minutes.

"You've already got me wrapped around your finger, huh?" she asks both literally and figuratively, waving her pointer finger around which Carter's fist is curled. She has lost count of how many tears she had shed in the last three minutes and doesn't really care at this point. As Chloe is taken down and loaded into the ambulance, Beca follows slowly, taking extra care to watch her steps down the stairs and settles next to Chloe in the back of the ambulance, unable to take her eyes off her son.

She reluctantly has to let him go when they get there so the nurses can check his vitals and take down his measurements, but keeps a careful eye on him as she stands in the corner of the room. Already in mama bear mode, she has to root her feet to the floor not to swoop in and take her son back into her arms when his cries intensify from being prodded by a pair of strangers.

It's thankfully over soon and he is handed back to her, swaddled in a blanket with a white hat atop his head.

"It's okay," she murmurs soothingly, swaying lightly from right to left to get him to settle down. Bending down to press her lips to his forehead, she smiles when that seems to do the trick. "I love you so much, Carter. And so does your Momma. We're going to see her soon, don't you worry. You're going to be the luckiest little man on Earth."

/

Going back to work after her three-week leave turns out to be more difficult and heart-wrenching for Beca than Chloe had imagined. The fact that she's away for twenty-four hours straight is a challenge for them both. Chloe has to get up every time Carter wakes up, which is three, sometimes four times a night.

She makes sure to keep Beca posted as best as she can, sending her texts and pictures of their son throughout her shift.

"Alright, baby boy, let's go see Mama," Chloe gushes as she unbuckles him from his car seat, careful to keep a hand over his head as she scoops him out of the car. She has been cooped up in the house for the last three weeks or so, recuperating from her speedy labor. Grabbing the diaper bag and slinging it over her shoulder, Chloe locks the car and adjusts Carter against her chest before she starts making her way towards the firehouse.

"Oh my, if this isn't the most handsome boy of Firehouse 36!" Cynthia Rose gushes as she spots them walking across the apparatus floor.

"Hey Cynthia-Rose," Chloe greets warmly, angling her body so that the firefighter can see Carter's face better.

"He's gotten so big already."

"I know," Chloe says with a sigh. "He almost outgrew his newborn clothes already." She looks around, hoping to spot her wife somewhere. "Is Beca in her office?"

"Yeah."

Chloe walks down the hall and stops in front of Beca's office door, knocking on it softly. She waits for her come in and pushes it open, popping her head in. "Hi! Are you busy?"

Beca shakes her head and pushes away from her desk, standing up as Chloe steps in. "Hey guys!"

She immediately reaches out for Carter who blinks several times to adjust to the transfer, relaxing when he realizes it's Beca holding him.

"Hello baby boy." Beca murmurs against his hair, peppering soft kisses to his head as Carter coos. "I've missed you so much."

"We've missed you, too." Chloe says softly, resting against the railing at the foot of the bed.

Beca smiles and kisses her. "Thank you for stopping by."

"Of course. We needed to get out of the house and thought we would check if you were in."

"Wanna get a tour of the firehouse, Carter?" Beca asks their three-week-old baby, who gurgles in response and has Beca beam. "I'll take that as a yes."

Chloe follows her out of the office, smiling as she listens to Beca tell their son all about the firehouse, telling him funny stories here and there as they weave through the halls.

"And that's a fire truck," she says when they get to the apparatus floor, pointing at the red vehicle that says Squad 3. "I'll take you when you are a bit older, and we'll even put the sirens on."

Pregnancy hormones still running high even three weeks after giving birth, Chloe blinks back the stupid tears filling her eyes as she watches the exchange, and fumbles in her pocket to fish out her phone and snap a quick picture of the two humans she loves the most in front of the firetruck.

/

"Hey B, your family is here," Beca looks up from her cards and glances over her shoulder, spotting Chloe walk towards them, holding on Carter's hand. Grinning, she rises to her feet, taking a few steps towards them and crouches down to swing Carter into her arms when he lets go of Chloe to run towards her.

"Mama!"

"Hello little man," she greets with a raspberry to his neck that drives the two-year-old into a fit of giggles. She adjusts him on her hip and brushes his light brown hair from his forehead. "How's my favorite boy?"

"Awes!" She shakes her head at the clear influence of Chloe on his language and accepts the kiss her wife plants on her lips when she gets to their level. A hand pat to the cheek pulls her attention back to Carter, to find his blue eyes sparkling. "Mama,"

"What's up, dude?"

He lifts his hand, pointing at the squad truck. "Tuck!"

"Yeah, that's a truck," Beca confirms, taking a few steps towards the vehicle. "You wanna go for a ride?"

"Ya," he immediately agrees, his head bobbing up and down in excitement. "Mommy come, too."

Beca laughs, looking back at her wife who is chatting with Stacie back by the squad table. "Yeah, come on, Mommy."

She waves a beaming Chloe over and opens the passenger door for her, handing her Carter once she's settled down. She jogs around the front of the truck, grabbing her helmet out from underneath the driver's seat and props it on Carter's head as he sits in Chloe's lap.

It's way too big and falls in front of his eyes, making both she and Chloe laugh.

"You okay little dude?" she asks as she pulls out her phone and captures the moment.

"Too big." He says, but doesn't make any move to lift it up.

"Mmm," Beca hums, doing it for him. "Maybe you should get your own helmet for your birthday, with your name on the back, too."

Carter grins at that. "Ya!" He kicks his little legs and claps his hands together. "Let's go Mama!"

"Alright, alright, we're going." Beca laughs, sharing an adoring look with Chloe.

/

"Mama!"

Beca grimaces, watching the newborn sprawled out in her lap like a hawk for any sign of distress following the loud greeting and the front door slamming shut. Elisa's face scrunches up, eyebrows knitted together and just when Beca braces herself for another hour of wailing, her daughter's feature relax with a soft sigh.

Small feet are running towards her, and her hand shoots up to press her pointer finger to her lips just as Carter shows up around the corner. He freezes, then pads more softly across the hardwood floors, climbing onto the couch as gently as he can and settling beside her.

"You can talk but you have to be quiet. Your sister just went to sleep." She should move Elisa to her crib, but can't take the risk of waking her up. She has spent too much time getting her to sleep, already. Carter nods, snuggling into her side. "What's up, dude? How was school?"

"Good. Today the teacher told us about career day."

Beca glances up when she catches movement in the corner of her eye and smiles at her wife who is hovering by the doorway of the living room.

"Career day, huh?"

Carter nods excitedly, bright blue eyes twinkling up at her. "Yeah. Can you come?"

Beca remembers how thrilled she was when her grandpa had said yes, and knew he would be proud to see how far she had gotten today, professionally and personally. She brushes a quick kiss to Carter's head. "Yeah, I'll make sure to be there."

"Cool!" He exclaims, too loudly from glee and Beca closes her eyes as the first piercing cry reaches her already-damaged ear drum. Carter gasps and covers his mouth with both hands. "Oops."

"I'll take her," Chloe swoops in, walking over to them to pick Elisa up from Beca's lap. The newborn cries fade away as Chloe starts down the hall towards the nursery, no doubt to nurse her.

"Did you use the big ladder on your shift today Ma?" Carter asks, looking up at her.

Beca brushes his hair back from his forehead. "No. We didn't have any fires this time."

Carter purses his lips. "Mommy doesn't like when you take care of fires. She says it's dangerous."

Beca nods. "It is. But I'm being very careful, always. Cause I want to come home every morning to mommy, you and your sister."

"Okay." He's silent for a stretch. "Good."

She and Chloe have two rules before Beca goes on shift: they don't part mad at each other and always kiss goodbye.

/

"Mamamamamamama," Elisa babbles from Chloe's arms, waving her hand towards the stage where Beca stands.

Chloe smiles, nuzzling her daughter's cheek. "I know baby. That's mama."

"She's going to receive a medal!" Carter pipes up next to her, his hand in Chloe's free one. They're standing next to Beca's colleagues, who are all dressed in their uniforms for the ceremony.

"She is," Chloe murmurs. "So we're going to clap real hard for mama when I tell you, okay?"

The seven-year-old nods excitedly. "Ya."

Chloe looks up when the chief starts to speak and shares a quick smile with her wife as Beca stands beside him.

"There are firefighters who play the game, work the system, bide their time to climb up the chain of command. And then, there's Beca Mitchell." He pauses to allow his words to be processed. "The type of firefighter who makes this department what it is. A true leader, who never backs down, even faced with the most challenging situations. A woman who truly deserves her next title." The chief turns to Beca, who shifts to face him as well. "Beca Mitchell. Are you ready to lead as Captain with the same humility, unwavering courage and kindness that you've shown in all your years of service?"

Beca nods firmly. "Yes sir, I am."

The chief gives one of his rare smiles. "Then let's make this official." He reaches for the small box on the stand next to him and pins the badge to Beca's uniform, above her service ribbons. Beca shakes his hand next, and applause erupts from the small crowd – Firehouse 36, a few officials and Chloe and their children – gathered in front of the makeshift stage.

Beca finds them after being congratulated by everyone, scooping Carter into her arms after Chloe got to plant a congratulatory kiss on her lips.

"Congrats Mama! I cheered for you, did you hear?!"

Beca nods with a beaming grin. "You were the loudest, dude! You made me feel very proud." Elisa leans forward to pat Beca's cheek, no doubt to get her attention as she babbles some more. She sets Carter down to take their daughter into her arms. "How's my favorite girl in the whole world?"

Elisa smooches Beca's lips in reply, shrieking as Beca tickles her waist. "Mama, tuck!"

"Are you going to make all my children firefighters, Beca Mitchell?" Chloe asks as she shakes her head, a teasing smile tugging at her lips. "Cause I'm not sure how much my heart can take."

"We'll go on the truck later baby girl," Beca promises her daughter. "First I want to take you guys somewhere special."

"Where?" Carter asks, craning his head to look at her as they start down the street.

"Not too far," Beca murmurs softly, sharing a smiled with her wife as she slips her hand into hers. "It's where I took your mommy on our very first date thirteen year ago and boy, was I nervous..."

_-fin-_


End file.
